Random Sender Show
by Ciruno Rowe 'Augmented Conduit
Summary: This show is all about sending a random package to different warrior characters. ANY PACKAGE! Don't think of reality and no randomness at all. Rated T for some scenes. I advise you to start reading at chapter 20. Discontinued for now
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Edit 1: I am rewriting this chapter.**

Shadefrost: Hello fellow writers .This is the Random Package Sender's Show.

Shadowclaw: Yes, it is.

Redstripe: Provided by Random Senders Show inc.

Shadowclaw: It's funded by the awesome,... Dramatic music please.

SFX – Dramatic music.

Shadowclaw: ME!

Shadefrost: I am your host Frost talon or Shadefrost.

Shadowclaw: Introduce us already.

Redstripe: Patience my friend, he will soon tell-

Shadowclaw: SAY IT NOW!

Frosttalon: Calm down, jeez, here are my co-hosts Shadowclaw (the crazy one)

Shadowclaw: Hello to all she-cats. I am the awesomest one out of this group.

Redstripe: That's not even a word.

Shadowclaw: It is now. I am the awesomest and I created that word.

Frosttalon: And Redstripe(the smart one)

Redstripe: Hello to you all. I am really thankful that-

Shadowclaw: Blah-blah-blah-blah-boring-stuff-blah.

Redstripe: ...

Frosttalon: In this show we send a random package-

Redstripe: Covered in titanium box and the receiver's paw is required.

Frosttalon: to a special guest.

Shadowclaw: CALL ME, NOW SHE-CATS!

Frosttalon: With a special surprise awaiting in the package!

Redstripe: Don't feed me coffee, catnip, chocolate or sodas. It makes me crazy.

Frosttalon: Anyway let's start the show. Redstripe who gets the package?

Redstripe: Brambleclaw gets the package let's see what he gets.

Shadowclaw: I hope it's a gun.

**At fourtrees.**

Brambleclaw: Hey what's that thing in the sky?

The package falls on his head causing him to collapse

Package: Pownage.

Shadowclaw: Ouch that has to hurt!

Redstripe: Considering all packages are sent in titanium boxes and since titanium is hard enough to-

Shadowclaw: blah-blah-blah you always act like the smart and annoying boy at suite life on deck.

**Somewhere in the S...**

Cody: I felt someone from around the world insulted me.

**Facility**

Frosttalon: Continue on

After an hour of waiting, Brambleclaw finally regained consciousness and found the metal package.

Brambleclaw: To Brambleclaw, wonder what's inside. *Opens the package and a metal machine appeared*

Shadowclaw: Hey wait a second...That's that nuclear bomb I was going to use!

Redstripe: Ah well too bad, he now owns it.

Shadefrost: Where were you going to use it?

Brambleclaw: I wonder what will happen if I press this button (Brambleclaw reaches for the button.)

Shadowclaw: PUT ON YOUR SUNGLASSES!

Shadowclaw and Frosttalon: *puts on sunglasses*

Restripe: Why?

A nuclear bomb detonates and devastates the Thunderclan territory.

Restripe: MY EYES!(Restripe rolled around and around)

Shadowclaw: Told ya.

Frosttalon: Shadowclaw call the medic. Let's see how Brambleclaw is doing.

Camera focuses on where Brambleclaw was awhile ago.

Frosttalon: Looks like he's dead.

**Thunderclan...**

Brambleclaw: I feel like I'm dying. That foul stench stinks.

Remains of the metal package: *container falls on Brambleclaw* I'm awesome.

Brambleclaw: OW! *faints*

**Facility...**

Redstripe: Yeah, I kinda changed the containments of the bomb you owned.

Shadowclaw: RESTRIPE!YOU KILLED HIM!

Restripe: Wha-what?

Frosttalon: Shadowclaw whatever you do don't-

Shadowclaw: I'm calling the cops! *dashes for the phone*

Frosttalon: okay show's done see ya!

Redstripe: What did I do?

Frosttalon: Also review. I assure more packages and humour on the next chapters.

Shadowclaw: What did you say about the chapter?


	2. Chapter 2: Moon Blasters

Frosttalon: Hello again and welcome to The Random Package Sender's Show. My co-host, Redstripe, has to go to court because of Shadowclaw's theory of Brambleclaw's death last week. (Glares at Shadowclaw)

Shadowclaw: Hey! It's a good thing that he is at court.

Frosttalon: He's your cousin.

Shadowclaw: REALLY?

Frosttalon: Yes, anyway the sub co-host will be... (Smiles evilly)Shadowclaw read this.

Shadowclaw: Hmm? (Picks up letter and eyes widened) DOOMSDAY HAD COME!

Frosttalon: The sub co-host will be...Deathbringer... (Dramatic music plays and Deathbringer comes in riding a dragon)

Deathbringer: Greetings to all she-cats. Anyone that wants to meet me and ride a dragon with me, meet me at the concert tomorrow.

Shadowclaw: What concert?

Deathbringer: The one at the base of Mt. Everest.

Frosttalon: Let's send this package to Leafpool.

At Leafpool's den, a red cat appeared.

Red cat: Special Delivery for Leafpool.

Leafpool: That's me.

Red cat drops package and runs off like a flash of lightning.

Frosttalon: Thank you for the red cat.

Red cat appeared in front of them and faces Deathbringer.

Red cat: Where's my lifetime supply of pizzas?

Deathbringer: It's over there, inside that machine.

Red cat went inside and the machines grinded him apart.

Frosttalon: On with the show.

Leafpool pushes a button and a machine came out.

Leafpool: Yay, it's my own tractor cannon! (Leafpool presses a button and it grabs a tree) oooops.

Frosttalon: Now let's see her after a-Deathbringer what is that?

Deathbringer: My very own particle cannon.

Frosttalon and Shadowclaw: Awesome!

Deathbringer: Let's blast the moons of Jupiter! (Pushes multiple buttons)

The particle cannon blasted four of Jupiter's moons.

Shadowclaw: Look at them blow up to bits.

Deathbringer: Beautiful machine isn't it.

Frosttalon: Okay. Tune in next week to-(A violent earthquake happened)

At Frosttalon's computer screen-You have a message.

From Redstripe

Location: Hospital

Dear Frosttalon

If you send the tractor beam to any cat, it will cause the core to stop.

So one of you have to go at the core and fix it. Also, I am now free and proven unguilty. So Shadowclaw...you are so dead...

Frosttalon:...Let's take one last look at Thunderclan camp.

Camera focuses on Thunderclan is announcing something.

Firestar: A big explosion had erupted at one of our territories and birds suddenly died. There's only one explanation for all of this...and those are...FAIRY-GOD-PARENTS!

Somewhere in Dimsdale

Crocker: I felt someone said my motto.

Cloudtail: He's gone crazy! Run for your life!(All cats scattered and ran)

Frosttalon: That's it for today. Tune in next week. Review this chapter while-

Shadowclaw: I save the world. (Takes a drill and starts the machine towards the center of the Earth)

Deathbringer: Call me.

Frosttalon: Bye


	3. Chapter 3: Game Addicts

Frosttalon: Hello again fellow writers.

Redstripe: It's good to be back here.

Shadowclaw: Does any of you knows where Crystalclaw is?

Frosttalon: Who is she?

Shadowclaw: My new girlfriend!

Redstripe: It's a miracle!(Shadowclaw was too busy searching for Crystalclaw to notice the comment)

Frosttalon: Ok...Let's start the show.

Redstripe: Since Shadowclaw have a girlfriend now, I think sending two packages at two different characters is a good idea. Anyone agrees?

Frosttalon: I agree.

Shadowclaw: Yeah, sure whatever.

Frosttalon: I will send these packages to Firestar and Cloudtail.

Shadowclaw: I'm going to send this to them by snail mail!

Redstripe: Just go deliver them already.

Shadowclaw: (Puts on two large snails) done. Go Rocky and Slowpoke!

3 hours later

Firestar: Hey! A package for me? (Firestar opens it and a PS3 appears with a guidebook)

Firestar: Let's see...

At the warrior's den...

Cloudtail: Wonder what this is? (Cloudtail opens it and a man-eating dragon appeared)

Shadowclaw: The man-eating dragon doesn't eat cats...so Cloudtail is safe. And you think I'm stupid and look at what I did.

Frosttalon: You didn't teach it how to fly and breathe fire didn't you.

Shadowclaw: Of course I did... I taught him that by using a megaphone and a whip!

Redstripe: Hey guys look!The dragon's wrecking havoc!

At the background the dragon wrecked the warrior's den and flew away.

Redstripe: Hey look at Cloudtail.

Cloudtail: ...uhhh... (Cloudtail was black with soot)

Redstripe: Don't go towards the light!

Shadowclaw: I'm going to name him dragonkilled.

Frosttalon: Let's take a look at Firestar.

Camera zooms at Firestar playing Modern Warfare 2 at his new PS3.

Brambleclaw (revived by Redstripe): FIRESTAR!A DRAGON IS ATT-

Firestar: (Firestar pauses the game, glares and hisses at Brambleclaw) DO NOT DISTURB ME!I ALMOST BEATEN BLACKSTAR, ONESTAR AND LEOPARDSTAR IN HERE!

Brambleclaw: But a dra-

Firestar claws Brambleclaw in the face and Brambleclaw runs out yowling while Firestar continue to play his PS3.

Frosttalon: That certainly didn't look so good.

Shadowclaw: Hey I called Crystalclaw and she said that she revived most of the Thunderclan cats and are now heading towards Thunderclan camp. And watch me beat Firestar in Modern Warfare 2.

Frosttalon: Okay .Tune in next time.

Frosttalon1: Reviews are highly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4: Big Bang

Forsttalon: Good morning here live at Random Senders Show. We have a new co-host. (Points at she-cat with white fur and shiny claws) and that is Crystalclaw.

Shadowclaw: Told you he will let you in the show.

Redstripe: Let's send the package.

Frosttalon: Requested by **LaceyA.2410**-

Crystalclaw: But slightly modified by me.

Frosttalon: -We send this to Hollyleaf.

Shadowclaw: I'll send it by-

Redstripe: NO!The last time you used snail mail you just wasted three hours!

Shadowclaw: Okay...Not snail mail...but...TURTLE PACKAGE!

Redstripe: What do you like about my cousin anyway Crystalclaw?

Crystalclaw: He's not annoying like you!

3 and a half hour later...

Hollyleaf misses a mouse because of a rustling behind her.

Hollyleaf: (turns back) who's there?

Hollyleaf approached the bush only to find a box. When she opened it a mini lighthouse thing came out and latches to her hind paw.

Hollyleaf: Better ask Firestar about this.

Hollyleaf approached Firestar only to find out he is still gloomy about losing his PS3 in the rain. When Firestar sees the small thing attached to Hollyleaf's paw he jumped up and hissed at Hollyleaf.

Firestar: YOU ARE EXILED!LEAVE THUNDERCLAN TERRITORIES NOW!

Firestar tried to claw Hollyleaf's face to drive her away but misses. Hollyleaf runs away from the Thunderclan camp. When she approached the other leaders they just drove her away.

When Hollyleaf was sleeping at the forest (far away from Windclan territories) the device latched to her beeped.

Device: **Ion cannon beacon, deployed.**

As Hollyleaf sleeps, a beam started to charge. (See 'Mario's Block' at YouTube)

The Ion cannon blasted her.

Shadowclaw: Redstripe, you worn some sunglasses did you?

Redstripe: Yup

Frosttalon: We could all consider that Hollyleaf is dead...again.

Redstripe: Fact-The four leaders drove her away because they know that it is an Ion Cannon Beacon due to the fact they are so addicted to their PS3.

Crystalclaw: That's it for today see you guys next time...

Frosttalon: Reviews are highly appreciated for this story and my other story.

Shadowclaw: This is just a story?


	5. Chapter 5: Warriors chainsaw massacre

Frosttalon: Hello folks. Redstripe is taking a vacation for the weekend.

Shadowclaw: Which means?

Frosttalon: That he's awaaayyy.

Shadowclaw: Okay

Crystalclaw: Come on. Let's start this already.

Frosttalon: Yes. We will send this package to Squirrelflight requested by **hawkfire11.**

Shadowclaw: Crystalclaw will you do the honour of sending it?

Crystalclaw: Okay.

Crystalclaw wraps the package to a rocket. After setting it up she presses a button and the rocket went straight to thunderclan territory.

Squirrelflight: wha-(rocket hits Squirrelflight in the face and drags her to an oak tree.

Squirrelflight: Ouch...Hey...It's a package from...Twolegs?

Squirrelflight opens the package to find a twoleg doll wielding a chainsaw. It says's Tell us the cat you want to be massacred...Squirrelflight grinned evilly.

Squirrelflight: Ashfur... (Squirrelflight laughs evilly)

Shadowclaw: We have to wait for midnight for this to work.

_**At midnight...**_

Ashfur was outside walking around after finding a note that says "Ashfur meet me at the Oak tree near the lake...from Squirrelflight"

When he reached the Oak tree, the chainsaw doll jumped from behind and...

Firestar woke up from a dream where he lost his PS3 again.

Firestar: Just another bad-(A scream of pain and terror was heard from nowhere causing all the cats to wake up)

Squirrelflight woke up and smiled evilly.

Shadowclaw: Hey, I can count his ribs and bones! Are you done puking Crystalclaw?

Crystalclaw: Almost...

Frosttalon: The chainsaw doll will disappear soon and they will just find Ashfur's remains there.

Shadowclaw: Reviews are highly appreciated.

Frosttalon: See you next we-(the chainsaw doll breaks through the window with his chainsaw and the camera lost signal)


	6. Chapter 6: Zombies

**Random Sender Show C6: Zombies**

Frosttalon: Hello viewers.

Redstripe: Welcome back to the Random Sender's show.

Frosttalon: Deathbringer will be here since Shadowclaw and Crystalclaw are on a date. And you know what happened last week?

Flashback shows chainsaw doll breaks in..

Redstripe: He will be Deathbringer's assistant and the new cameraman.

Deathbringer: So which of you took Calamity? (Glares at Redstripe and Frosttalon)

Redstripe: Who is Calamity?

Deathbringer: My giant falcon pet.

Frosttalon: Shadowclaw...

At the Leaning tower of Pisa Shadowclaw and Crystalclaw are riding a giant falcon. It can be seen that Shadowclaw has a hypno-ray.

Deathbringer: I knew it!

Redstripe: Today is a special day! We send a special package to three guest!

Frosttalon: Yes! We will be sending a magic lamp to a guest and he must share it with two other cats.

Deathbringer: I'll send it by black hole. (Deathbringer murmured something and a black hole appeared)

Deathbringer threw the package to the black hole.

_**At the leader's den of Thunderclan Camp...**_

A black hole appeared in front of Firestar and a package hit him in the head. After a few heartbeats, Sandstorm and Graystripe comes inside. Firestar opens the package and finds a magic lamp. From the inside of the lamp you can hear three voices whispering "Three wishes"

Sandstorm: Is this a magic lamp?

Graystripe: Perhaps...

Firestar: I'll try to make a wish. I wish I have my PS3 back.

Firestar's PS3 came back but it is still wrecked.

Firestar: Should have made my wish more specific...

Sandstorm: I wish I am young again!

Sandstorm turns into a small kit that is barely three moons.

Graystripe: Here is a specific wish, I wish Silverstream and Feathertail is alive and are right beside me.

Redstripe: BAD WISH!BAD WISH!

Frosttalon: I will need to call the police for this.

Silverstream and Feathertail appeared beside Graystripe with gloomy faces.

Graystripe: Yes. I got what I wanted!

The magic lamp poofs away and Silverstream bit Graystripe while Feathertail bit Firestar. Leafpool entered and saw what's happening.

Leafpool screamed: The prophecy is true!Dead will come back alive!(She ran towards the exit screaming)

Frosttalon: Anyone figures out a lesson


	7. Chapter 7: Teleportation

**Random Senders Show**

Frosttalon: Hello folks, long time no see.

Shadowclaw: The package for-

Frosttalon: Wait a minute... Shadowclaw! You were supposed to be suspended!

Redstripe: Security!

A large gorilla drags Shadowclaw to the exit.

Shadowclaw: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!

Gorilla: I just did that.

Frosttalon: Back to the show. We have an important guest today, Firestar!

Firestar enters the room.

Firestar: Hello. (Faces Frosttalon) After a day all of our warriors will be unzombiefied right?

Redstripe: Correct. Firestar this package will be sent to Tigerclaw.

Frosttalon: (Whistles and a red dragon comes) Alright Blaze, Bring this to Tigerclaw.

The red dragon, Blaze, nods and flies away.

**At the Dark Forest...**

Tigerclaw was padding around when the dragon came and it hurls the package to Tigerclaw.

Tigerclaw: What the heck was that? Well, at least Thunderclan was weakened by Graystripe's idiotic wish. (Opens package and finds a teleporter and smiles devilishly)

Tigerclaw pushes a button and was teleported to a Russian Space station.

Twoleg: Why is there a cat in here?

Twoleg with Russian accent: That is not my pet.

Twoleg: Well let's get out of here before this place blow up.

A device spread sparks and fire. Tigerclaw almost got blasted by an explosion but avoided it by throwing Barney into the device.

Tigerclaw: THIS IS MADNESS!

Tigerclaw presses a button and got teleported inside a twoleg house (Police station)

He suddenly got attacked by twolegs but he managed to defeat them by throwing bombs. Tigerclaw presses the teleport button again.

He teleported to a town surrounded by mist.

Tigerclaw: Better search for- (A scream was heard) Twolegs...

Something went hurling behind Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw looks to find a dead twoleg.

Tigerclaw tried to find out what threw the twoleg.

Redstripe: Tigerclaw's Teleporter is now out of battery. He better get out of there. That's the mist. Hey Frosttalon...Frosttalon...what are you-...you're watching the mist again are you.

Frosttalon: I'm investigating something. Aha!

Tigerclaw got grabbed by tentacles and got threw into a garaged door.

Redstripe: He's probably dead by now. Hey Firestar... You took the anti-zombie vaccine did you? (Firestar looks at him with bloodshot eyes) Oh ****.

Chainsaw camera man: I'll kill him. (He jumps to Firestar, only to end up being bitten)

Frosttalon: Everyone run and review! And think who will be the next one.


	8. Chapter 8 : Flashback

**Random Senders Show**

Frosttalon: Well hello again audience of this show.

Due to the fact that Firestar was not able to be vaccine from the zombie virus, we will be with different co-hosts while he is at the hospital.

Deathbringer: And that includes me.

Frosttalon: Yes. The sub co-hosts will be Deathbringer and Windwatcher.

Windwatcher: Hi mom!

Deathbringer: Yeah. Let's get this show started! (Pulls out a nuclear cannon trigger and a machine gun)

Frosttalon: Deathbringer, this is not The Warriors Arena Show.

Deathbringer: What?

Frosttalon: (Speaking in a slow voice) There, are, no, vehicles, you, can, use, to, kill, legally.

Deathbringer: Bummer. Check that story anyway.

Frosttalon: Anyhoo, we will- (Shadowclaw breaks in from a window with an axe) the window is broken! Again! Security!

Shadowclaw grabs a device.

Shadowclaw: You'll never take me alive! (Pushes button)

Shadowclaw was suddenly beside Frosttalon and Redstripe.

Frosttalon: Hello folks, long time no see.

Shadowclaw: What the-

Frosttalon: Wait a minute... Shadowclaw! You were supposed to be suspended!

Shadowclaw: Wait. What?

Redstripe: Security!

A large gorilla grabs Shadowclaw.

Shadowclaw: Aaaaaaaah! (Throws axe to a package beside Redstripe)

Redstripe: That almost hit me!

Frosttalon: Back to the show. We have an important guest today, Firestar!

Firestar enters the room.

Firestar: Hello (Faces Frosttalon) After a day all of our warriors will be unzombiefied right?

Redstripe: Yes, you're correct. And since the package behind me has been wrecked by Shadowclaw, we have a change of plans.

Frosttalon: We will send two packages right now.

Redstripe: We will send Cloudtail a special gift.

Frosttalon: While the second package to Foxpaw but it will be revealed next time.

Frosttalon throws two packages to missile, and clicks a trigger. The missile immediately blasted to space.

Redstripe: It's coming.

Two meteorites came and hit Foxpaw and Cloudtail.

Cloudtail: Finally, it's here!

Cloudtail pushes a button and receives a jetpack. He climbed into it but before he could properly wear it, he accidentally pushes a button that triggers the jet pack and he flies away.

Since a twoleg war has been attacked by the Japanese planes (This is not true) and Cloudtail hits four of them, but the jetpack got shot and he falls down to princess' garden.

The twolegs have praised him as hero, but they didn't know was a cat.

When Cloudtail was on the ground, the jetpack revealed the cube (from transformers) A twoleg pick it up when Megatron comes.

Megatron blasted every twoleg except the cube. Fortunately it was an EMP cube, and since he touched it he got disabled forever and he falls to Cloudtail.

Starclan cat: The prophecy has been completed... The evil robot has fall...sadly on top of Cloudtail and Princess was mourning him.

Redstripe: Okay. I think its good-

Frosttalon: WAIT! Look at Tigerclaw and Hawkfrost. hawkfire111 and DP-Demi-BringBackPhantom look at this!

Tigerclaw and Hawkfrost were fighting.

Tigerclaw: I don't believe you send me a Barbie doll!

Hawkfrost: Well you, send me a tutu.

While they are fighting the suicide-bazooka went in countdown mode.

Redstripe: It has been figured out that the bazooka will trigger a massive black hole.

Frosttalon: Thanks hawkfire111 and DP-Demi-BringBackPhantom. Everyone check this- Warrior Sub-space Emissiary and review this and that story.

Redstripe: The dark forest is now within the dark space. See ya.

Firestar creeps to him and was about to bite him...

**At the Thunderclan camp...**

Foxpaw: Never underestimate the power of pranks.


	9. Chapter 9 : Fairies?

**Random Sender Show**

Frosttalon: Hello folks. Sorry if I haven't updated soon. It's because we have to fix the infestation of zombies and fix our staff, and here are the list:

Frosttalon- manager and host

Redstripe- brainiac and co-host#1

Shadowclaw-co-host#2 and technical specialist

Crystalclaw-Reviver

Deathbringer-Death specialist

Chainsaw marauder- Cameraman

Redstripe: Hey, what did you call to handle the zombie infestation at the lake?

Frosttalon: Yeah Shadowclaw?

Shadowclaw: I called the (pauses) GHOSTBUSTERS!

Frosttalon: Oh okay and-WHAT!

Redstripe: You idiot! Ghostbusters are for ghosts and Chris Redfield is for zombies! I'm going to blast you to Mars! (Clicks a button and a rocket shuttle comes out of the floor)

Shadowclaw: How are you going to do that?

Redstripe: Does this, answer your question (clicks another button causing the shuttle to blast to space)

Frosttalon: o_o

Redstripe: ...I should have put him there first.

Frosttalon: On with the show. We will send a billiard ball to Lionblaze.

Frosttalon grabs a giant bazooka, puts the billiard ball there and blasted it.

Lionblaze almost got hit by it.

Lionblaze: phew...

The billiard ball hits a tree and back to Lionblaze at the...

Frosttalon: Narrator? Let's see what happened to Lio-... Never mind.

Lionblaze managed to pad to the billiard ball. When he touched it, Cosmo and Wanda appeared.

After a few short introduction to Lionblaze, he finally understood it... after a week.

**At the warrior's den**

Lionblaze: I wish for... a Lionclan cat in front of me.

Cosmo: You got it.

A lion poofs into a den. It clawed Lionblaze and ran away which is all witnessed by Firestar.

Firestar: All cats old enough to hunt gather beneath the high ledge.

All cats padded to him.

Firestar: I gathered-

Graystripe: Eat some waffle alien fiend. (Throws waffle at Firestar)

Firestar: I already told you Graystripe, I am not an alien!

Graystripe frowns.

Firestar: A Lionclan cat has suddenly appeared inside the warrior's den and left, right?

All cats nodded in agreement.

Firestar: This is the work of **FAIRY GOD PARENTS!**

Thornclaw: He's crazy! Take him down! (a bunch of cats jumped in front of him)

Firestar with bulging bloodshot eyes: I'll use my Fairy freezer against anyone who thinks I am crazy.

Firestar used his fairy freezer at the cats. Squirrelflight jumped at Firestar and steals the Fairy freezer.

Ashfur suddenly walked in.

Ashfur: I'm alive again!

Squirrelflight glares at him and shoots him with the fairy freezer, then jumped on him causing him to break pieces.

Squirrelflight: DIE!

Firestar: I'll hunt them down myself!

Frosttalon: Wow... Tune in next time and review it too.

**At dimsdale...**

Crocker: At last someone that shares my belief. (Doorbell rings)Yes! My package.

Crocker opens it to find a button.

Foxpaw was watching from a distance.

Foxpaw: Boom you will go. (Clicks trigger)

A nuclear explosion blasted Crocker's house.

Foxpaw: Muahahahahahahaha!


	10. Chapter 10 : Death of my hosts

**RANDOM SENDER SHOW**

Frosttalon: Welcome back folks, we have a special guest and it's Esteban and-

Shadowclaw: BARNEY!

Esteban: Aaaaaaaaaah!

Frosttalon: My ears are bleeding. Redstripe a little help here.

Redstripe: Esteban, here's an anti-Barney helmet. (Hands Esteban a miner's hat)

Shadowclaw: It's Barney right?

Esteban: (Jumps and grabs a rocket trigger) I will blast him to space!

Shadowclaw: How?

Esteban: Like this (Throws Redstripe to the rocket and clicks rocket trigger)

Everyone watched in silence, except for Redstripe screaming, as the rocket blast to Pluto and explodes.

Frosttalon: Everyone STOP! There is no guest other than Esteban.

Esteban and Shadowclaw: Oh.

Frosttalon: On with the show. We will send a game portal to Jayfeather.

Shadowclaw: A machine that allows you to go into games.

Frosttalon: And a Scourge plushie to Tigerstar.

Shadowclaw: On with the sending (Shadowclaw takes both packages and flies in a jetpack)

Jayfeather finally got his package at the moonpool after several times tumbling toward the pool.

Jayfeather: Finally! (Presses button) Game on.

Jayfeather disappears.

**At the dark forest...**

Tigerstar: Oh good. I can finally kill Scourge again and again.

Hawkfrost: Count me in.

Tigerstar opens the package and the plushie comes out.

Hawkfrost and Tigerstar started ripping it apart when all of a sudden it stood up and climbed a tree.

Scourge Plushie: Eliminate Tigerstar and Hawkfrost.

Hawkfrost: He says your name first, bye. (Hawkfrost runs away)

Scourge Plushie: Launching tactical nuclear missiles.

Scourge Plushie launches missiles and when all of them hits Hawkfrost, it ka-boomed.

Lionblaze and his fairies were watching from a distance.

Lionblaze: Let's make this more interesting. I WISH THE SCOURGE THING HAS A BUNCH OF WEAPONS THAT WOULD KILL TIGERSTAR!

Cosmo: You got it.

An armoury and Barney appears in front of the plushie.

Tigerstar: Aaaaaaaaaaaah!

Frosttalon: Let's check Jayfeather.

Shows Star wars battleship being bombarded. Jayfeather appears on a Ebon Hawk ship.

Jayfeather: DIE TWOLEGS!

A spaceship uese a missile against Jayfeather's ship got destroyed, but he managed to get out. But dies of suffocations.

Frosttalon: Let's check Lionblaze and his fairies.

**At the Thunderclan camp...**

Firestar: I gather you all-

Graystripe: Oh, waffle time waffle time would you like a waffle now?

Firestar: Three things Graystripe. 1. Aliens don't die of waffles.2. That's a dum idea.3. I AM NOT AN ALIEN!

Graystripe: (Begins to cry) Firestar doesn't like waffles.

Dustpelt: Firestar doesn't like waffles?

Cloudtail: Firestar doesn't like cookies!

Thunderclan cats: Blah-blah-blah-blah.

Random apprentice: I got carrot!

Cloudtail: Puppies and ponies and .

Firestar: Aaaaaaah!I am surrounded by idiots!

Frosttalon: Poor fairy-believing cat. Shadowclaw? Oh wait, waffle fever!

Thunderclan cats looked at the entrance to discover something running so fast to the camp.

Shadowclaw: WAFFLES!

Frosttalon: Let's check on Tigerstar. (Camera shows Dark forest with red blood) This certainly isn't good. Not as good as Cody discovered the whale naming site.

**Somewhere around the world...**

Cody: I think somebody insulted me again.

A cat comes past the ship.

Cody: What was that?

Frosttalon: Well that's it. Goodbye and please review. Check my other stories too.- .net/s/6019587/1/Warriors_Arena and .net/s/6041660/1/Warriors_Subspace_Emissiary.

One important question...Should Warriors Sub-space Emissiary be comedy or Adventure. Review it. And thank you to Bloodstainblade.

**At the Thunderclan camp...**

Shadowclaw: (Chewing waffles) Yummy!

Foxpaw from a distance triggered a mortar pointed to Shadowclaw.


	11. Chapter 11 : Annoy People Day

Frosttalon: Welcome back to the Random, Sender, Show! Thank you for all the reviews. As you see, last week's show Redstripe got blasted to Pluto right? Well he died, not officially dead but just taking a vacation. Today is annoy people day, suggested by Shadowclaw and if I didn't do it for him, he kept annoying me, 5 hours straight.

Shadowclaw: ANNOY PEOPLE DAY!

Deathbringer: The packages we will send had something to do with the made-up holiday-

Shadowclaw: THE HOLIDAY IS REAL (Lunges at Deathbringer)

Frosttalon: We'll send it now.

Scourge suddenly breaks in through the window with three tigers.

Frosttalon: Not the window again.

Scourge: After I kill all the people in this show, I will take over the world.

Deathbringer and Shadowclaw roll toward a button. A large fist punches Scourge and the tigers got blasted away, causing the wall to be destroyed.

Frosttalon: Send it.

**At the tribe mountains...**

Stormfur is spotted hunting an eagle.

Stormfur: A decent good meal.

Just as he was about to leap and claw the eagle, it threw a package to him causing the package and Stormfur roll to the cave.

Stormfur: What's this?

Stormfur opens the package and a twoleg jumped out.

Twoleg with a screech voice: HEY GUYS, IT'S FRED!

Crag: It's the sultan of shrieking! It's Fred!

Fred laughs maniacally then screeches so loud.

Stoneteller: I can't feel my ears!

Talon: That screech is more horrifying than Sharptooth's howls!

Rock: I'm never going to be able to hear again!

Stormfur: My insides are burning with my ears!

Bird: I can't hear myself say something or think! What did I say?

Frosttalon: Poor tribe cats. Next package is to Blackstar.

Blackstar was sleeping when he got hit by a stone. Blackstar wakes up to discover an orange.

Orange: Knock-knock.

Blackstar: What the?

Orange: Knock-knock.

Blackstar: Who's there?

Three hours later.

Orange: Want to hear a song?

Blackstar: NO!

Orange: La-la-la-la-la-la-

Russetfur: Blackstar we must get out of here. Everyone's at a verge of going to Starclan!

Blackstar falls and went limp. The annoying orange kept singing.

Russetfur: Everyone evacuate! Blackstar's lives are all gone! RUN!

Frosttalon: Well at least those two annoying things aren't here.

Shadowclaw talking to a phone: Yes. Party here. You two are invited. (Puts down phone)

Frosttalon: Who did you invited?

Deathbringer: Wait, you didn't?

Shadowclaw: It's Timmy turner an-

Timmy Turner: I'm here with Cosmo and Wanda!

Annoying orange: I'm here!

Fred: Hey guys it's FRED!

**A week later...**

Redstripe: Hey guys I'm ba-...What happened?

Redstripe looks around a wasteland with burning debris and bones.

Redstripe: I left for a vacation and this happens. Review while I-

Fred: Hey it's me Fred!

Redstripe: Aaaaaaaaaaah!


	12. Chapter 12 : Firestar disobeys

Camera focuses on Thunderclan camp.

Frosttalon: Hello folks, Welcome back to the Random Senders Show. As you can see, we are here on Thunderclan camp. The building that we mostly film our show is destroyed by our stupid host. Good thing is Firestar allowed us to do this here in exchange for a brand new PS3.

Firestar playing PS3 waves.

Frosttalon: At least there isn't another holiday soon.

Shadowclaw: It's SUMMER!

Redstripe: Oh boy.

Fred: So what do we send to who?

Redstripe: Um, Frosttalon, why is Fred here?

Frosttalon: Our new staff member will be... Fred (Dramatic music plays)

Redstripe: Nooooooooooooooo!The horror!

Fred: Isn't it great.

Frosttalon: Anyhoo, we will send a super delicious nut and banana to Millie, an internet cable to Firestar and a DSIXL to Ashfur.

Firestar: Awesome (Grabs internet cable and plugs it into the PS3)

Frosttalon: Ashfur and Millie come here.

Ashfur: What is it.

Frosttalon: Here is something to let you contact Squirrelflight.

Ashfur: (Grabs DSIXL) AWESOME! I can blackmail her now.

Millie: Wow thanks.

**1 hour later...**

Millie almost caught a vole, when an acorn hit her. Millie looks up and gapes. At a top of the tree were gorillas ,rabid squirrels and rabid raccoons and eagles with laser weapons.

Frosttalon: Prepare for a light show. (An explosion was heard from a distance)Let's check on Ashfur.

The camera focuses on Ashfur listening to his DSIXL.

Ashfur: Hey, it went blank.

Shadowclaw: You just need to charge it.

Ashfur: Ok. (Plugs it in a camera charger)

**From a satellite where you can see the world...**

A nuclear explosion destructed the northern part of the world and is also covered by dust and toxic radioactive waste.

Frosttalon: Well what a blast. It will only affect Ashfur. Look at him.

Ashfur choking being pounded by a hammer by Squirrelflight.

Redstripe: Let's check Lionblaze and Foxpaw.

Shows Jayfeather and Lionblaze fighting in a Star wars planet.

Jayfeather: This is awesome.

Lionblaze: I know.

Foxpaw is seen triggering a button before a supermassive explosion wipes out everyone except Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Foxpaw.

Lionblaze: YOU TRIED TO KILL US!

Foxpaw: um...

Jayfeather: DIE!Wait, I have no weapons. ATTACK!

Foxpaw used a jetpack to get out.

Redstripe: Wow... Anyhoo let's check on Firestar. (Camera focuses on Firestar with few Thunderclan cats gaping at the PS3 while Sandkit rolled around)

Firestar: I DO NOT CHEW GUM!

Cloudtail: I DON'T LIKE COOKIES!

Firestar: (Calmly) well at least I have my own show (Shocked) WITH TIGERSTAR!

Dustpelt: Let's check it anyway.

**5 minutes later...**

Firestar: I'M GOING TO KILL MIDNIGHTSTAR101!

Frosttalon: Wow.

Dustpelt: Hey look it's a fanfic where you didn't come to the forest at all and when you didn't survive Scourge's attack, and it has a lot of reviews saying 'Firestar dies? AWESOME!' and I became Sandstorm's mate.

Firestar blacks out.

Shadowclaw: Go pokeball! (Throws a rock coloured like a pokeball to Firestar)

Frosttalon: We also-(A large laser beam almost hit the highledge) Millie is still alive! Well she will be on the record books then. Bye everyone and by the-

Fred: KITTIES! (Camera shows Fred chasing the thunderclan kits)

Redstripe points a trainquilizer gun at Fred and shoots. Fred falls asleep.

Frosttalon: Thanks Redstripe, anyhoo review this.

Author Notes: Thank you for all the great ideas that I keep getting from reviews and funny videos of warriors especially ideas from Hawkfire111. BYE! Sorry Midnightstar101, I'll send you some bodyguards later.


	13. Chapter 13 : Metaphors

Frosttalon: Hello guys, welcome back to the Random Sender Show. It says that the show building will be done next few weeks so before that we will be staying here in Thunderclan camp.

Shadowclaw: SUMMER TIME!

Redstripe comes in with armour and a helmet.

Redstripe: I'm ready.

Fred: Wow. It's Shiny. GIMME! (Lunges at Redstripe)

Frosttalon: Anyhoo, we will be sending Ashfur a special package while we send minor packages to Crowfeather and Ivypaw.

Fred: (Wearing Redstripe's armour) Neat.

Shadowclaw: Let's send it now.

Frosttalon: Firest-..where's Firestar?

Fred: He's with Redstripe making a portal at a lab.

**At a lab...**

Redstripe: (Doing bunch of stuffs)Circuits. Energy source. Cool paint. Minor testing. Rebooting. Engaging, coffee break! (Shows Firestar and Redstripe drinking coffee then Firestar becomes overdrive)

Frosttalon: Firestar sure does have a lot of rules to follow. (Explosives at a distance got detonated) Here are some Firestar rules Mischiefmanaged101:

127. Firestar isn't allowed to ask favors from scientists.

128. Firestar isn't allowed to use PS3 violence games.

129. Nor any technical games with violence.

130. Firestar isn't allowed to lead a war on twolegs.

131. Firestar isn't allowed on any lab.

Frosttalon: Anyhoo, continue on.

Crowfeather: Awesome! A spaceship. (Rides spaceship)

Ivypaw: What's this. (Points at a cat with a stick)

Poker cat poked her with a muddy bug zapper stick.

Ivypaw: Ow!

Frosttalon: The only ones that can see the poker cat are the senders and Ivypaw. Let's see what Ashfur gets.

Camera zooms on Ashfur with a leprechaun and a pot of gold.

Leprechaun: I will give you three wishes for that pot of gold.

Ashfur: (Laughing)Yeah, and I wish hedgehogs fly haha.(Something went past him) What was that?

Purdy: I get the rabbit since I can easily beat you.

Dustpelt: Only if hedgehogs fly. (A hedgehog hits him)

Cloudtail: FLYING HEDGEHOGS!

Purdy: Look's like I can have the rabbit. (Pads toward the fresh-kill pile)

Later...

Ashfur: I wish I can send myself to Squirrelflight.

Ashfur got fit into a box and got send all around the world then back at the camp.

Squirrelflight: Hmm?

Ashfur: Boo.

Squirrelflight: Aaaaaaaah!(Fits pepper bomb to Ashfur)

Ashfur: What was...Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (Rolls around while he melts)

Frosttalon: Let's check on Jayfeather.

**Space station under fire...**

Jayfeather: Father, avoid the missiles!

Crowfeather: What? (Crowfeather's ship crashed into the enemy space station)

Jayfeather: Noooooo!

Frosttalon: Crowfeather's quick death. Still, let's see Ashfur.

Ashfur: I wish I can detonate this planet.

Leprechaun: Nope, you can't wish for that either.

Ashfur: How about, I wish I can detonate a planet.

Leprechaun: Here it goes.

**Ashfur at Jupiter**

Ashfur pulls bomb trigger and laughs evilly.

Ashfur: (Stops laughing) Wait, I'm here. Aaaaaaaaaaah

Jupiter explodes and becomes a star while Ashfur got blasted into a planet full of beautiful she-cats.

Ashfur: This is the greatest place ever.

Frosttalon: Let's find out what will happen to them next week.

Shadowclaw: Frosttalon. (Points at a portal)

Frosttalon: Whoah.

Fred: Woah.

Cloudtail: wow.

Dustpelt and Purdy: wow.

Ivypaw: Whoah...Ow! (Explodes)

Tigerclaw: woah.

Redstripe: It really works!

Portal got hit by a missile from space and then dissolved.

Redstripe: Nooooooo!

Frosttalon: Where's Firestar?

Redstripe: At my lab. Wait. (Explosion was heard around the lake)

Frosttalon: Review anyway.


	14. Chapter 14 : Violence?

Frosttalon: Hello and welcome back to the Random Senders Show. We are having technical difficulties in here so we are-

Camera lost signal then back again.

Frosttalon: Hello? Okay so we are going to send the packages right now.

Firestar: Don't leave her Jeffrey. The other one is evil. (Begins to cry)

Frosttalon: Other rules-

132. Don't let Firestar watch Romance shows tv or theatre.

Shadowclaw: The holy banana. (Angels sing)

Fred: Sparky come her boy. (Dog growling approaches Fred)

Redstripe: Um, Fred. We are cats right now.

Fred: Sparky loves cats you know. (Sparky chases Redstripe)

Redstripe: Aaaaaaaah!

Frosttalon: SEND THE GIFTS!

**At the Shadowclan camp...**

Tawnypelt is dozing at a tree stump when a red dot sticks to her.

Tawnypelt: Hm? (Bats red dot)

Tawnypelt keeps batting it until she heard a rustling at a clearing. She looked and gaped when she saw an army of Dark Forest cats with Darkstripe on the lead singing.

_It's not like I'm walking alone into the valley of the shadow of death__  
__Stand beside one another, 'cause it ain't over yet__  
__I'd be willing to bet that if we don't back down__  
__You and I will be the ones that are holding the Crown in the end__  
__When it's over, we can say, "Well done"__  
__But not yet, 'cause it's only begun__  
__So, pick up, and follow me, we're the only ones__  
__To fight this thing, until we've won__  
__We drive on and don't look back__  
__It doesn't mean we can't learn from our past__  
__All the things that we mighta done wrong__  
__We could've been doing this all along_

_Everybody, with your fists raised high__  
__Let me hear your battle cry tonight__  
__Stand beside, or step aside__  
__We're on the frontline_

_And we'll be carrying on, until the day it doesn't matter anymore__  
__Step aside, you forgot what this is for__  
__We fight to live, we live to fight__  
__And tonight, you'll hear my battle cry__  
__We live our lives on the frontlines__  
__We're not afraid of the fast times__  
__These days have opened up my eyes__  
__And now, I see where the threat lies_

_We've got to lead the way__  
_

While singing the song they chased Tawnypelt to Shadowclan camp.

Frosttalon: What exactly did you send to Tawnypelt?

Shadowclaw: A ticket to watch Avatar.

Redstripe: If this slaps you, it means you're lying (Shows him a mirror then the mirror slapped him) You're lying.

Shadowclaw: I gave her a1-up mushroom.

Fred: Crazy cat say what?

Shadowclaw: I gave Tawnypelt a 1-up mushroom that she can't use.

Frosttalon: okay. Let me try the mirror. Shadowclaw I think you're smart. (Mirror slaps him)

Brightheart: Let me try. I think I am beautiful. (Mirror slaps her)

Cosmo: Ooooh. Let me try. (Grabs mirror) I think... (Mirror slaps him)

Fred: Hahahahaha. What's funny?

Frosttalon: Never mind. Let's check Willowshine at Riverclan camp.

Camera shows a wasteland and heard a voice.

?: Victory! We have avenged our ancestors!.

Frosttalon: I was expecting a fight, not a wasteland.

Redstripe: What did you send?

Frosttalon: Just one rabid raccoon.

Fred: I also put on a cloning machine.

Frosttalon: WHAT!

Fred: Cloning rocks!

Frosttalon: Must be an army out there. Anyhoo, Redstripe what did you send to someone?

Redstripe: I sent Eclipsemoon82 a magnet that is attracted to Jayfeather with a spacesuit.

Shadowclaw: Security packages stinks.

Fred: Didn't you know that Shadowclaw said that you said that I should put an anvil there.

Redstripe: WHAT!

Frosttalon: Take it easy, blame Shadowclaw.

Redstripe : (Pulls out plasma cannon) DIE!

Camera lost signal then back again.

Frosttalon: Hello? Hello? Oh it's back. Anyhoo let's check Jayfeather.

**At Planet Mars...**

Jayfeather in a spaceship fighting different bunch of aliens.

Jayfeather: You killed my father Darth Vader. You must DIE!

Lionblaze and Timmy Turner in a theatre watching Jayfeather fight Darth Vader. The theatre was actually a shack with no wall.

Frosttalon: How about Foxpaw.

Camera focuses on Sandkit trapped in a bug zapper.

Frosttalon: Never mind. Crowfeather will show up later.

Redstripe strangling Shadowclaw: Reviews are highly appreciated.

Fred: Wait look at the camera at Riverclan camp. I rewinded it.

Camera shows an army of rabid raccoons attacking the Riverclan camp.

Frosttalon: Shadowclaw, man that Gatling Cannon. I think the raccoons may attack any time now. Anyhoo I will be away for a week so yeah bye and-

Redstripe: Reviews are highly appreciated.

Fred: Peace out home dog. Sparky what do you got?

Camera focuses on Sparky holding a cube. The cube suddenly turned into Megatron.

Camera lost signal when Megatron launch a bunch of missiles at Shadowclaw.


	15. Chapter 15 : Invasion

**Random Senders Show**

Frosttalon: Hello folks welcome back to the Random Senders Show. As you can see, we are on a battleship. This is actually Deathbringer's Doommaker omega ship. We are here with all the clan cats on different rooms with roommates of course. We evacuated them due to the fact that Rebid raccoons attack the weapons storage facility of Shadowclaw. Shadowclaw and Deathbringer are right now outside with Timmy Turner defending it.

Camera shows Shadowclaw using a Gatling Cannon while Deathbringer and Timmy Turner using lightsabers against rabid raccoons with weapons.

Redstripe: Our temporary co-host will be Aquacloud. Since Lionblaze and Jayfeather are helping- (Meteor crashes) - the others against Darth Vader, while Fred is guarding the rooms.

Aquacloud: What does this thing does? (Touches Plasma cannon trigger)

Camera shows- We are currently having technical difficulties. Please be patient.

1 year later.

Camera shows Frosttalon and Redstripe fighting raccoons and...zombie pokemons?

Frosttalon: Aquacloud send the packages. NOW!

Aquacloud controlling a laser cannon: Okay. (Clicks a button)

Camera shows Room 19 where Ashfur and Hollyleaf are killing each other.

Both cats: PACKAGE! (Hides behind a bed and pokes the package with stick)

Wario comes out of the package.

**Later...**

Fred: Room 20 is complaining about a toxic gas bomb from Room 19.

Frosttalon: WHAT! CAN'T YOU SEE WERE BUSY! AAAAAAAH! (attacks raccoon horde)

Then the horde explodes with Frosttalon with glowing blue fur and aura.

Iceblade: Take note. Make sure Frosttalon doesn't get angry when fighting.

Frosttalon with bulging bloodshot eyes: IS THAT ALL! (Points at a bunch of pile of dead raccoons and pokemons)

Aquacloud: The raccoon and pokemon apocalypse is done.

Frosttalon normal: Back to the show. We had sent Wario to Hollyleaf and Ashfur. We will also send something- wait. Why is Ashfur here.

Shadowclaw: I teleported all warriors here.

Redstripe: You didn't bring the Dark Forest cats here right?

Explosion sounded.

Fred: I also included the Deceptecons and Vilgax.

Megatron destroys the wall.

Frosttalon grabs plasma cannon and laser drill.

Camera: We are currently having technical difficulties. Please wait. (Explosion was heard and sound of chainsaw cutting something)

Frosttalon standing over junk: Now. Back. To. The. Show.

Redstripe: We are going to-

Camera lost signal then back again.

Frosttalon: Anyhoo we send something special for Crowfeather.

Camera focuses on Crowfeather with Nightcloud at the sky restaurant. Leafpool and Feathertail comes in and when they see Crowfeather they-

Aquacloud: Camera lost signal...again.

Frosttalon: FRED! FIX THAT NOW!

Camera shows Crowfeather surrounded by the three she-cats.

Aquacloud: Boy, they sure do know a lot of swears.

Deathbringer: Here is something that will make it interesting. (Clicks a button)

A bunch of weapons drop around the she-cats. Nightcloud grabbed a chainsaw.

Deathbringer: Why are there a bunch of hi- (Shadowclaw teleported Deathbringer and Redstripe to Neptune)

Fred: You said to me to put higher and advanced weapons in there. Remember?

Shadowclaw looks at Frosttalon and gulped.

Frosttalon: DIE! (Grabs Laser drill)

Aquacloud: Let's check on the Sky- (Explosion was heard, and no, it is not from where Shadowclaw and Frosttalon are fighting) oh boy.

Camera shows Nightcloud, Feathertail and Leafpool massacring Crowfeather. Heathertail and Breezepelt gaped.

Frosttalon: YOU PUT ALL OF MY FAVOURITE WEAPONS IN THERE! INCLUDING MY IMMORTAL MAKING PILLS!

Aquacloud: We really need sane securities now.

Tigerstar runs past Frosttalon being chased by Firestar with Barney.

Firestar: DIE! YOU BELIEVE THAT I EAT COOKIES BUT I DO NOT! (Shows chainsaw)

Fred: Crowfeather's lovers are massacring him again and again. You got to see it.

Aquacloud: And the last package that we send is to Russetfur.

Russetfur: A package? Wonder what this is? (Opens package to reveal **'the bazooka'** then smiles)

Blackstar sleeping at the other side wakes up when **'the bazooka' **is pinpointed to him.

Blackstar: You wouldn't.

Russetfur: DIE! (Clicks rocket trigger)

**From outside...**

A black hole devoured the battleship with the warrior cats in it while all the staff are safe by using Shadowclaw's teleporter.

Frosttalon: Well. We highly appreciate reviews. We also need security strong and **smart** to fight Deathbringer in DEATHMAKER mode and to stop me from killing Shadowclaw. (Glares at Shadowclaw who have no fur) Bye.


	16. Chapter 16 : Mixup Lazy project

Frosttalon: Hello folks welcome back to the Random Senders Show. Aquacloud is here while Shadowclaw is at a mental hospital. Aquacloud will be here as sub-co-host with Fred Figglehorn since Redstripe is at a lab.

Aquacloud: Hello.

Fred: HEY GUYS IT'S FRED!

Frosttalon: We are here back at Killer world where our facility is always. We will be sending three packages right now.

Fred: Here is a list of-

Snowman: Hi.

Fred: CREEPY! (Runs off)

Frosttalon grabs flamethrower and used it on the snowman.

Aquacloud: Ok. Problem solved.

Scourge and bunch of black toms crashed through the window hole.

Scourge: I send every other villain here but you didn't die. I will kill you myself.

Frosttalon: (throws grenade at scourge) Cover your noses and mouths.

Everyone covered their faces except Scourge. Bomb exploded.

Scourge: So you are trying to- why am I she-cat?

Fred: He told you to cover your face.

Aquacloud: Actually he said 'cover your noses and mouths'

Fred: No he said-(Continues argument)

Frosttalon uses King kong contoller and watches King Kong pound the cats.

After Fred saw Aquacloud riding reindeers with moving snowmen he screamed.

Aquacloud: Aaaaaaaaah! (Turns off hologram maker) You win! Please STOP!

Fred: Oh yeah, I won. (Throws tear gas at Bloodclan cats)

Frosttalon: Scourge was just in a right timing since he/she will be the package.

Scourge: What? (Crying from tear gas)

Aquacloud: (Puts in Scourge in a box) Package is ready.

Frosttalon: (Faces Bloodclan cats with laser chainsaw) Now do you still want to fight.

Bloodclan cat 1: um.

Frosttalon: I'll take that as a yes. (Attacks Bloodclan cats)

Aquacloud: Let's see where Ashfur is right now. (Turns on button and a screen lowered)

Camera shows 'warning: What happened to Ashfur will make you barf for 2 days. His faith is extremely bad. I suggest that all viewers watching this must just accept that Ashfur had the worst faith ever and his body is unrecognizable. We suggest that you watch the rest of the show.'

Camera shows Aquacloud and Fred barfing outside the windows while Frosttalon is pulling garbage bags to the garbage disposal.

Frosttalon: I told you to watch it first so you can get used to it. Anyway, I will be sending this Scourge package to Hollyleaf with a surprise. Muahahahahaha.

**At Hollyleaf's den...**

Hollyleaf: (Yawns)A PACKAGE!. (Hides on a bush and pokes the box with a stick and a puff of smoke enveloped her)

Aquacloud crawling towards washroom: I...can't...bleugh.

Frosttalon: Let's look at Hollyleaf again.

Camera shows Hollyleaf (Now a tom cat) padding towards the package. When she approached it Scourge came out and they stared at each other while music **Is it me you're looking for **plays. Suddenly music stops and the two cats fought each other.

Frosttalon: I also reduced Scourge's strength. Anyhoo let's check Jayfeather.

Camera shows Jayfeather fighting Darth Vader with a lightsaber.

Jayfeather: You're the one that killed my father!

Darth Vader: I seriously don't know what you are talking about.

Jayfeather: I know, I just want to kill someone.

Jayfeather slashes Darth Vader's Mask to reveal Lelouch.

Jayfeather: ... DIE!

Before Jayfeather could slash Lelouch, Darth Vader's warrior hits him causing Darth Vader a.k.a. Lelouch fall to the bottom of the spaceship. Lelouch's warrior fought Jayfeather until Jayfeather lost his lightsaber batteries.

Jayfeather: You are the one that blasted the spaceship where my father is a.k.a. YOU KILLED HIM!

Lelouch warrior: No Jayfeather. (Takes off mask to reveal Crowfeather) I am your father.

Jayfeather's whiskers just twitched. All of a sudden the spaceship exploded with them inside it. Camera reveals Deathbringer using his particle cannon.

Deathbringer: Stupid obstacle.

Frosttalon: Let's send this package to Firestar.

Camera shows Thunderclan camp where all warriors are taking turns on Firestar's PS3. A ninja comes in and throws shurikens at Firestar, which Firestar managed to evade all of them. When the ninja throw a paper shuriken and hit him, Firestar lost a life.

Firestar: I hate cookies.

Dustpelt: What's tha- AN UNLIMITED SUPPLY OF COOKIES!

All Thunderclan cats: Unlimited cookies?

Thunderclan stared at Firestar and padded like zombies.

Firestar: You can all have it. I'm busy hunting fairies and I hate cookies.

All Thunderclan cats except Firestar gasped.

Longtail: He hates cookies.

Cloudtail: Get him!

Everyone chases Firestar while Sandkit ate the cookies.

Frosttalon: Whoa. Anyway let's check Lionblaze.

Camera shows Dimsdale, where Lionblaze (in human form) and Jimmy Neutron are building a robot.

Fred: I sent the last package to them.

Aquacloud: What is it?

Fred: I send something that will help them.

At Dimsdale a black heart connects to the robot and the robot started to move.

Jimmy: It's ALIVE! IT'S ALIVE!

Robot points plasma cannon to Jimmy.

Jimmy: We're going die!

Frosttalon: Redstripe, thanks for the Metamorpher grenades. Too bad I used them all.

Aquacloud: I think we should turn Scourge and Hollyleaf back to normal.

Frosttalon: Yup. LIONBLAZE!

Lionblaze: Yup.

Frosttalon: I need you to make Scourge and Hollyleaf back to their own gender.

Lionblaze: You got it. Cosmo?

Cosmo: Yup. You wish it, I dish it. (Waves wand but nothing happens)

Frosttalon: Let's take one last look at Scourge.

Camera shows Scourge and Hollyleaf sleeping together.

Fred: What?

Aquacloud: How cute.

Lionblaze: You can't make your wish through love.

Frosttalon: Wow. Anyhoo, bye viewers. Review the story and say if you like it. Also Security must have described your weapons.


	17. Chapter 17 : Extremaniacs

Camera shows Dark room. Old light suddenly revealed a part of the room, revealing Deathbringer.

Deathbringer: Welcome back to the- (Gets pulled in the darkness)

Frosttalon: For the last time I do not want you to be a host even for just one day. Remember last time we left you in charge for just one hour.

_Flashback_

Camera shows wasteland with cat slaves and Deathbringer at the throne killing cats laughing. Deathbringer suddenly stopped laughing and camera shows Frosttalon and Redstripe dropping their suitcases and twitching.

Deathbringer: It's fine when it lasted.

Frosttalon: Okay, Anyway welcome back to the Random Senders Show. Deathbringer return to Warriors Arena. NOW!

Deathbringer: I'm going.

Redstripe: On with the show.

Frosttalon: I HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! I hereby demote Shadowclaw from co-host to a guest. I also announce that my new stuntmaster will be Extremaniac.

Extremaniac: WASSUP PEOPLE.

Redstripe: Let's send the packages.

Frosttalon: First package will be... STOP PUTTING REQUESTS HERE FOR YOU SHADOWCLAW!

Shadowclaw watching TV: Drat.

Frosttalon: The first package will be sent to Ashfur.

Redstripe: I thought he had enough torture since the Killcat II attacked him at HSS and when the she-cats controlled by Squirrelflight found him on their planet.

Frosttalon: Nah, Chris from TDI told me it's a good idea to not to show mercy and to humiliate warrior characters. Like when Tigerstar auditioned for a cheerleading squad and when Firestar signed up for a dating website.

Sandstorm watching TV with the others: Firestar...

Firestar: gulp.

Frosttalon: Let's send Ashfur the gift.

Ashfur: (Watching TV and then went inside a bank safe) I'll be safe here.

Frosttalon: Extremaniac, could you deliver the package for Ashfur.

Extremaniac: Yesiree, (Rides jetpack and flies to a bank) happy tortural day. (Clicks button and drops package)

Package turned into a drill and drops in front of Ashfur.

Package: There is no escape.

Ashfur: gulp.

Package opened and becomes a vortex and Ashfur got dragged into it.

Frosttalon: Anyone knows where that goes?

Redstripe: No.

Frosttalon: That goes to wherever Hawkfire is. Today by the way is Hawkfire's bring killer weapons day.

Ashfur's scream of pain was heard.

Redstripe: Is that the third time Ashfur get massacred or is it the fourth time?

Frosttalon: Plus the times when he gets massacred not in the show. It probably is almost 100 times. Anyhoo, second package is to-

Scourge and Hollyleaf breaks in with a couple of tanks.

Frosttalon: Oh come on, I thought you are busy with socializing with your kits.

Hollyleaf: We are. Come out Popkit, Thirteenkit, and Evilkit.

Three kits comes out of a top of a tank.

Iceclaw1: Hehe.

Hollyleaf: (Talking to author) why do I always have to choose decisions.

Iceclaw1: Because I said so. And by the way, I don't own Warrior characters.

Frosttalon: Don't blame me if they die. Blame him (Points at Fred)

Fred: What?

Frosttalon and Redstripe bring out lightsabers and started using it on the tanks.

Hollyleaf: Curse you stupid author!

A holographer drops in front of Frosttalon from the sky.

Fred: Use the force! Use the force!

Frosttalon glares at him and used the force on Fred and throws him to the dumpster.

Fred: Nice way of using the force.

Frosttalon: I have been hoping for this a long time ago.

Hollyleaf: Retreat!

All the tanks retreated.

Redstripe: There's just the two of us here, why are they so afraid.

Frosttalon: (Pulls out holographer) I used this. Anyhoo, Package 2 will be sent to Breezepelt (His eyes turned red) and I am pretty much sure that everyone will love it.

Breezepelt watching TV: Not good... Aaaaaaaaaaaah (Runs to Moonpool)

Just as he was about to climb the cliff a stampede of elephants, rhinos, tanks, trucks, sumo wrestlers, porcupines and T- rexes went over him.

Breezepelt: I can't feel anything.

Deathbringer comes in with a working bug zapper and attached it on Breezepelt's tail.

Deathbringer: (talking to Breezepelt which is being kept electrocuted) did I mention that those are pressure, solar and even lunar powered.

Redstripe: So you sent the stampeding creatures and vehicles and Deathbringer just suddenly pops out of nowhere to continue Breezepelt's torture.

Frosttalon: Actually, I just sent Deathbringer there to make an undetachable bug zapper for his torture 1. Also, I don't know who made the stampede. Torture 2 is...

Camera shows Breezepelt get buried in anvils.

Redstripe: Wow. Package 3 is-

Frosttalon: Wait, Package 1 isn't done yet. (Shows an entire army of robot Hawkfire with all of Hawkfire's abilities and pokemons) most of them will be sent to Hollyleaf, Ashfur, Breezepelt, Hawkfrost and Shadowclaw.

Shadowclaw: (Watching TV) uh oh.

Hawkfire robots break through Shadowclaw's room.

Frosttalon: Package 3 is to send a Killcat skull to Brokenstar. Goku? Why are you here, ah well drop this to Brokenstar.

Goku: I hate being a mailman.

Brokenstar: Oh look it's a bird.

Goku: I'm so angry! (Throws package to Brokenstar from the sky so hard that a hole towards the center of Earth had been made)

Firestar walks in with a Fairy detector.

Firestar stares at the hole and screamed FAIRIES! Then jumps in it.

Redstripe: What exactly is his package?

Shiny light appeared from the hole and Earth have a magnitude of 111.1

Frosttalon: Okay, where's Extremaniac?

Camera shows Extremaniac stopping Shadowclaw from being Hyperdrive.

Then camera shows Windclan camp being stampeded by creatures and vehicles.

Frosttalon: Redstripe, go help him. Okay folks goodbye and please give reviews.

Mysterious cat materializes in front of him.

Mystery cat: Beware the plagues. Beware the army of Hawkfire robots.


	18. Chapter 18 : Evil Force

**Iceclaw1: You know what to do.**

**Cloudtail: I don't want to.**

**Iceclaw1: (Pulls out cannon) want me to test you my Gigaton plasma cannon?**

**Cloudtail: Gulp. Iceclaw1 does not own Warrior characters nor Fred Figglehorn nor Guthix and any other characters there.**

**Iceclaw1: (Pulls trigger and camera lost signal)  
_ **

Frosttalon: Hello viewers-

Deathbringer: Welcome back to Random Senders Show.

Frosttalon: That was my line.

Deathbringer: Who cares?

Frosttalon: Where's Redstripe anyway.

Deathbringer: He went somewhere for a vacation so I can be co-host for awhile.

A laser beam cut through another room where the wall strength would be enough to keep a kill cat from escaping.

Redstripe with bulging bloodshot eyes: Deathbringer...

Deathbringer: Redstripe...

Crystalclaw: Redstripe?

Frosttalon: Crystalclaw?

Deathbringer: Crystalclaw...

Fred: FRED!

Redstripe points laser at Fred and blasted the floor under him causing Fred to fall to space and then Redstripe pointed the laser at Deathbringer.

Camera: We are currently having technical-uh-oh-aaaaaaaaaaaaah

Frosttalon: We are back

Redstripe: And got rid of Deathbringer.

Frosttalon: As you can see-

Dr. Thrax? : My defences are impenetrable.

Frosttalon pulls out shotgun and shoots computer.

Frosttalon: I hate Shadowclaw. Anyway, we are here in space at a spaceship. Because Fred accidentally released the Killcats when they just drunk coffee and then they attacked the coffee shop. Fred (Glares at Fred playing videogame)

Redstripe: So that is why we are here in space.

Frosttalon: Anyway, first package will be sent to Bone.

Redstripe: And it's a one year ticket to the middle of the Earth.

Frosttalon: Part of the centre of the Earth has dinosaurs and Killcats. Remember what happened to Earth last week.

Redstripe: When the kill cats discovered Brokenstar with the Killcat skull, they thought he killed a kill cat. That angered the kill cat clan.

Frosttalon: Look, let's just send RP2 to Lionblaze requested by Cinderpelt1998.

Thunderclan territory

Camera shows Lionblaze talking to Cosmo Wanda.

Lionblaze: Can't I just wish that it rains mouse?

Wanda: No can do.

Lionblaze get hit by a briefcase from sky.

Cosmos: Oh look, it's raining briefcases. (Wanda poofs a suitcase that falls on Cosmo's head)

Lionblaze opens the suitcase to discover 10 steak knives.

Lionblaze: Note; say 5 cat names you want to die with these knives. I wish these knives are instead chainsaws with super heated razors.

Cosmo: You got it. (The knives turned into superheated chainsaws)

Lionblaze: Squirrelflight, Ashfur, Leafpool, Blackstar, and Onestar.

Lionblaze: I wish they are here.

All cats mentioned above materialized in front of them.

Lionblaze: KILL THEM! (The chainsaws floats and chases them)

Cosmo: Look at how fast they run.

Lionblaze: I agree.

Frosttalon: Okay, Fred? You okay?

Fred: I HAVE THE POWER! (Throws an energy sphere at space)

Shadowclaw: (Appears floating) Greetings mortals. I will now change the past.

Frosttalon: Oh boy.

Shadowclaw teleported and a flash of light occurred.

Deathbringer: Who stole my transformer and teleporter?

Shadowclaw poofs in the area: Who stole my cookies?

Frosttalon: Redstripe and Deathbringer please chase Hollyleaf to the centre of the sun. Anyway, Shadowclaw you will be temporary co host and so will be Fred.

Shadowclaw: Cool. NOW WHERE ARE MY COOKIES?

Frosttalon: At the top of your head.

Shadowclaw: (Touches head) oh.

Frosttalon: Anyway. (Fred comes in dazed) Package 3 is so deadly that no one was able to do it right. This package has been requested by Lexiflight4evr and it will be sent to Firestar and Sandkit.

Hawkfire: Hi

Frosttalon: Hello Hawkfire. Anyway package 3 will- why are you here? Aren't you commanding the Hawkfire robots.

Hawkfire: They ran out of battery.

Frosttalon: Wait. (Looks at screen) yup, Ashfur is a goner.

Screen shows Ashfur being beaten up by Starclan cats and Dark Forest cats with a Hollyleaf giant with a gigaton pressure cannon.

Shadowclaw: Who believes Cloudtail is fat? (Several comments on screen says I do)

Cloudtail: Hey.

Shadowclaw: How did you get here?

Cloudtail: I manage to train the dragon you sent earlier and fuse it with Megatron parts. And I joined the dark side. (Points at dark part of the spaceship)

Scourge, space robots, Jayfeather, Crowfeather and Darth Vader comes out of the dark side.

Frosttalon: SECURITY! Oh wait, we're in space.

Extremaniac, Hawkfire, Frosttalon and Shadowclaw pulls out lightsabers.

Somewhere at Mars.

Martian: The Earthlings destroyed our friendlies' planets Jupiter and Pluto. We will launch this Gigaton missile at Earth, which is enough to destroy it.

Fred's energy sphere hit the missile and the missile disappeared.

Martian: ****** of a ********

Back to Random Senders Show Spaceship.

Fred: USE THE FORCE! USE THE FORCE!

All cats glared at him and throws him at space.

The missile teleported inside the RSS spaceship.

Frosttalon: Teleporting powers.

All living beings in the spaceship except the evil ones had been teleported into Earth.

Darth Vader: Not good. (Looking at the missile)

Scourge: Agreed.

Guthix on screen: Armageddon!

A large black hole appeared after the blast from where the RSS spaceship was.

Frosttalon: Okay that was close. Let's look at what happened at Firestar and Sand_kit_.

Camera shows Firestar losing his life and Sandkit with a puzzled expression staring at a picture.

Sandkit: Firestar who is this?

Brambleclaw: (Suddenly comes in) Firestar the- (Looks at the picture) OH MY STARCLAN (Dies from heart attack)

Frosttalon: Hahahahahahahaha!

Shadowclaw: Um, look at Lionblaze. (Points at Lionblaze stabbed by one of the floating chainsaws with the other cats being chased by floating chainsaws) Hey. It's making a flesh mache.

Frosttalon: Ouch. I just noticed we are here at Fourtrees. But it says that they run around the world several times.

Shadowclaw: Awesome.

Frosttalon: We really need a proper security system. That is why we are accepting offers for being a system manager.

Guthix: Boooom(Shoots energy sphere to the bombs factory) Boom.

The bomb factory teleported into a campfire.

Frosttalon: I HATE YOU GUTHIX! Before the bombs explode, good bye viewers and please review.


	19. Chapter 19 ?

**Iceclasher1 – Hello RSS Viewers. We are currently having some hard time controlling our laziness issues, so expect longer waitings.**

**Breezepelt – I can't believe what you put me on the Total Drama Warriors.**

**Iceclasher1 – Speaking of that. Warrior characters can talk NORMALLY at the disclaimer and intro. Right now Breezepelt is suffering the Total Drama Warriors and any cat can talk freely on Disclaimers.**

**Breezepelt – He does not own any other characters and I will not be tortured anymore.**

**Iceclasher1 – Let me introduce you to Spike.**

Frosttalon: Welcome back to the Random Senders Show and this is your host Frosttalon speaking.

Redstripe: And co-host # 2 speaking.

Extremaniac: And co-host # 3 showing up.

Frosttalon: I have decided to show some clips that our Killcat stuntcats and others do on-

Extremaniac: EXTREME RACING! Death may occur.

Frosttalon: Yes... also some random clips we found... Once an episode only, though. Anyway, in the middle of the week Windclan got attacked by the unexpected. And does anyone know who did it?

Extremaniac and Redstripe points at each other.

Frosttalon: The one who did it was Chris from Total Drama Series. He purposely opened the cage of the gigantic marshmallow man from Ghostbusters.

Extremaniac: Marshmallow?

Frosttalon: Yup, while it was being chased from a bunch of characters including Pac man and the spider monkey experiments of... It's a secret. Anyway, let's check on Firestar for awhile.

Screen shows Firestar acting like the ones on Romance movies in front of a Shadowclan Patrol on Leopardstar.

Frosttalon: And that is why Firestar lost his second last life. Anyway, I thereby promote Shadowclaw into co-host again. Extremaniac, goodbye.

Extremaniac: Whatever happens, don't let Shadowclaw go to my Tyrannosaurus breed list. He may open their cages and they are as big as Godzilla.

Frosttalon: Security!

Falconswoop and Hawkfire comes in.

Falconswoop: What?

Frosttalon: I hereby give you two the calmerton5000, made by Cody and Redstripe and mysterious scientist dude that kicked Shadowclaw's butt on the boxing box fight. It will trigger only when you two are on Angry Mode. It will boost your patience and Redstripe kinda took your DNA samples and tested it again and again until he decided not to kill the man eating bunnies that had been attacking Shadowclaw camp.

Redstripe: That's a long speech.

Frosttalon: Yup, Shadowclaw, reveal yourself and throw out that camouflage net. (Cricket chirps) I did said you are now a co-host.

Shadowclaw appears out of nowhere with eyes twitching.

Shadowclaw: Sorry, My brain was still aching after you gave the Hawkfire and Falconswoop the hats.

Frosttalon: What hats?

Redstripe: The calmerton5000. It has 20% chance of calming them down when they go in Angry mode.

Frosttalon: And what does the rest of 20% stand for.

Redstripe: There is 80% that it will trigger a war signal to aliens.

Frosttalon: That okay to you Hawkfire and Falconswoop?

Hawkfire: Seems, good enough.

Frosttalon: Okay, Hawkfire and Falconswoop, here it is. Anyway RP 1 will be sent to Tigerstar requested by Lexiflight4evr.

Redstripe: She is right now, the new system security. A.k.a. she controls all electric powered defence system here. Tigerstar will receive his package right...now (Screams of agony and pain had been heard).I also have bad news and good news. Good news is Chris from TDI will be here as guest time to time while the contestants from the Total Dram Series will be sometimes visiting here too. Bad news is two evildoers have infiltrated Random Senders Show and Total Drama Warriors. Those two are Guthix and a mysterious she-cat. And the other bad news is that Firestar is now working at Hollywood, Cloudtail becomes a dragon trainer and is now at the dark side. Scourge had been impersonating my favourite character that caused me to believe that Darth Vader is really my favourite character. Crowfeather is now an evildoer too. Anyone knows what I just said?

Frosttalon: (Clicking a device) hang on, I recorded it and I am just going to slow-mo it.

Shadowclaw: Whatever you said fried my brains.

Frosttalon: Anyway, let's check on the four Clan camps of the Warriors. Redstripe.

Redstripe: Windclan camp is right now being invaded by a giant marshmallow man with some game characters. Riverclan camp is now an island where the water is filled with the shark from the _Jaws_. Shadowclaw camp is right now striking a deal with Hitler to fight Dora. Thunderclan camp is being invaded by the most idiotic things you ever know.

Frosttalon: Okay, RP 2 will be sent to Brook. Her package will be a microwave.

Brook at the cave: It's here.

Frosttalon: Let's see the clips of the. Oh wait, I remember the RP3 will be sent to Yellowfang.

Yellowfang sleeping on Starclan, which is unfortunately invaded by carnivorous Dragons that can breathe out fire, ice, bad breath, and waffles (Waffles are used for starclan cat baits)

Shadowclaw: Not really goo-, oh wait look, those dragons know how to make cat stew.

Frosttalon: Yeah, let's check on Brook.

Camera shows the cave on fire.

Redstripe: Well that was certainly unexpected. How long did she heat the prey?

Shadowclaw: About a year and the temperature was Sun inner layer mode.

Redstripe: Wow... wait a second. You mean that that microwave was on sun core temperature mode.

Shadowclaw: Yup, what's the big deal.

Redstripe: Something like that could cause an apocalypse because of that microwave. Somebody has to turn its timer back to zero.

Shadowclaw: Speaking of zero, we forgot to tell you, Frosttalon, the ultimate power coupon was done.

Frosttalon: What?..

Shadowclaw: We kin'da spent the money on something so we can't buy it again.

Frosttalon: (Pulls out device and points it at Shadowclaw) This mind reader filmer is showing something.

MRF shows Extremaniac, Shadowclaw, and Redstripe on a plane.

Shadowclaw: All of you got your extra money?

Extremaniac: Yeah, and I am going EXTREME sky diving without a parachute. (Jumps off and money came out from his jacket)

Redstripe: I am testing out a new blueprint for a parachute and here it is. (Pulls out something and he jumped off with a trail of money behind him)

Shadowclaw: Well, I used up all of my money on lottery ticket, and I won see (Shows lottery ticket then got blown away) NOOO! (Kicks pilot out of the plane and steers toward the lottery ticket)

Frosttalon: Oh, I see hehehe. How many broken bones do you got Extremaniac?

Extremaniac: 8 pulverized bones. 19 dislocated bones. 15 broken bones. Not counting my severed leg.

Frosttalon: Look's like you just did an Extreme pain. Get it?

Cricket had been heard from the silence.

Frosttalon: Oh forget it. Where did you end up Redstripe?

Redstripe: I ended up in space. I hit a rocket towards Space.

Frosttalon: And what happened to your trip Shadowclaw.

Shadowclaw: Not much.

Frosttalon: Anyway-(Explosion was heard)

Redstripe: Well I got good news and bad news.

Frosttalon: What's the good news?

Redstripe: We have a very blue sun at Earth. Blue sun means really hot. You can turn to a skeleton when you approach it.

Frosttalon: Who cares, I will be sending RP4 to Darkstripe.

Darkstripe was chasing a cat when all of a sudden a tank falls in front of him.

Darkstripe: It says " This will bring you to the Forest"(goes inside)

Frosttalon: Prepare for a blast (Pulls out bomb trigger and triggered it. Explosion was heard downstairs)

Fred: I'm okay. (Lamp falls on top of him)OW! I'M GOING TO DIE!

Frosttalon: Look's like I pressed the wrong button. Maybe this will do (Clicks button)

_Self-destruct mode activated_

Darkstripe inside the tank that is going to self-destruct: That certainly doesn't sound good.

A large explosion was heard from the Dark forest.

Frosttalon: Well that certainly, ended with a boom.

Screen suddenly turned to a news report.

News reporter guy: We now interrupt you for an important message. Last week we have suffered from the attack of Dora the explorer at the city. But now, the city is now being attacked by the people from the World War 2... And they are mad. They seem to be invading the city right now as we speak.

Shadowclaw: Oh, yeah. I remember what happened. While chasing the lottery ticket, I accidentally dropped bombs on some cities.

Frosttalon: Shadowclaw caused a war eh. Same old Shadowclaw. Anyway let's check Birchfall and Blackstar in Shadowclaw's room. And by I mean check, I mean hear.

Camera shows Shadowclaw's room door. Screams can be heard inside.

Shadowclaw: Oops, I forgot to feed my under the bed pet. (Goes inside his room and two bloodclan cats with Hollyleaf.

Hollyleaf: It go- the- some- (faints)

Frosttalon: Ah well, Hawkfire you also get to keep this Cloak of Shadows tingy ma jiggy. It makes you invisible. Good bye viewers and please review.

Fred: THIS IS SPARTANS! (Lunges at Frosttalon and camera lost signal)


	20. Chapter 20 Waaaaaaaah day

**Iceclasher1: Hello again viewers. We are having a hard time fixing our staff so here they are.**

Random Sender Show:

Host/manager: Frosttalon (Don't use up all his patience)

Co – host #1: Redstripe (Annoying him will cause you physical or mental injury)

Co – host #2: Shadowclaw (Let's just say that if he is host, expect the destruction of all universe.)

Stuntmaster: Extremaniac (Not appearing much)

Slave: Fred

Security 1: Hawkfire

Security 2: Falconswoop

Backup security 1: Camera man chainsaw massacre (Always defensive of this facility)

Backup Security 2: Deathbringer and his lightsabers and vehicles.

FEDS (Facility electronic defence system): Lexiflight4evr and Deathbringer

Prankmaster: Foxleap (Barely seen)

**Iceclasher1: On with the show.**

Frosttalon: Hello viewers, welcome back to the Random Senders Show. We have a hard time maintaining peace last week. Deathbringer kept using the defence system to destroy everything that comes close at the Facility. Shadowclaw still hasn't fixed the global war of all countries.

Shadowclaw: I also sunk the Titanic by going back through time.

Frosttalon: Oh boy. Anyway, today is the only day that everyone will be able to take home a pet monkey.

Redstripe: We are still not starting the show.

Frosttalon: Yup, you're right. Anyway, package 1 will be sent to... who suggested this?

Shadowclaw: Does it involve chocolate?

Frosttalon: No.

Shadowclaw: Not me then.

Redstripe: I on the other hand I had stop suggesting packages when I found out the new cat movie.

Thunderclan.

Brambleclaw: Firestar, I think the movie we had been doing had been worldwide.

Firestar: Really, then we should start rehearsing every time. Thunderclan cats!

Camp shows all the Thunderclan cats performing a movie.

Frosttalon watching a screen: If their movie was really worldwide, it will be banned even from hackers. At least it would be good for them. This package request might be even good for someone. (Voice becomes deep and eyes turned piercing blue)Someone special... Someone I really want to suffer...

Redstripe: BUG ZAP (Attaches taser to Frosttalon)

Frosttalon: Thanks. Packageo1 will be sent to Thornclaw.

Shadowclaw: I'll send it. (Puts package on a large rocket) GO! (Pushes a button and the rocket flies toward Thunderclan camp)

Thornclaw watching the screen at Thunderclan: That won't hit me, right?

Rocket lands an inch beside Thornclaw.

Thornclaw: That was close.

Rocket releases light revealing four percent bars with pictures of Brambleclaw, Thornclaw, Zack and Leafpool.

Zack: Where am I? Why are there a bunch of cats here?

Thornclaw: (Approaches the percent bar) it's a picture of me.

Camera shows Leafpool on a bottom of a pyramid made by the cats. Suddenly Leafpool got squashed by the other cats on top and at the same time the percent on her picture rises.

Zack: This is like the new wii game.

Rocket releases another rocket that hits Thornclaw.

Thornclaw: (Blast off around the world two times)

Frosttalon: Shadowclaw, how many gallons of gas did you put there.

Shadowclaw: I put there 99 gallons of gas.

Frosttalon: At least Thornclaw hasn't opened his package yet. Anyway, this will be a little bit long. Packageo2 will be sent to Breezepelt the - (A sound of a reloading bazooka was heard off screen) nice and cuddly cat.

Shadowclaw: What are you talking about? We all know that you hate that fat, lazy stupid cat.

Frosttalon: Bye, bye.

Shadowclaw gets hit by thousands of rockets.

Shadowclaw: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Frosttalon: Deathbringer, where are you?

A giant robot weasel comes in with Deathbringer on top.

Deathbringer: Guys, Iron weasel is here.

Redstripe: You mean the one from I'm in the band.

Frosttalon: You're in a band?

Redstripe: No, I mean the show.

Deathbringer: No. The two robot weasels made from iron. I still can't find the other one though. I remember I put it on auto-destructor mode.

Redstripe: That explains the ravaged town of where the Iron weasel band lives.

Frosttalon: Okay, package02 will be sent to Breezepelt.

A rocket went past the camera with a screaming Thornclaw.

Deathbringer: Ooh, target practice. (Clicks a button and a bunch of missiles comes out of _IRON WEASEL_ that followed the rocket)

Frosttalon: Let's send the package already to Breezepelt.

Breezepelt at Windclan camp fixing the camps.

Onestar: I hate that giant thing.

Breezepelt: At least we get to use it.

Time pauses and a text appeared.

_Newcomer_

_Breezepelt_

Frosttalon: Fred, stop messing around on the time text uploader. Breezepelt will be receiving his package anytime now.

Breezepelt ran to the tunnels after he heard something. He went inside the tunnels and got trapped. Idiotic lump of fur.

Frosttalon: No! Narrator, don't insult Breezepelt.

I thought of what Frosttalon said, but I immediately know what happened after Loststream jumped on me. And now, off to the screaming in pain. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Frosttalon: I warned him. Let's check on Breezepelt.

Camera shows Breezepelt playing a wii.

Frosttalon: I knew he'll love it.

Camera turned ghost mode and spotted what Breezepelt was playing.

Redstripe: He's playing Shadowclaw's favourite game.

Frosttalon: Super smash brother's brawl. Let's see.

Camera zooms in to show Zack, Leafpool and Brambleclaw at Thunderclan camp with cats watching. Leafpool and Brambleclaw have Cpu on top of their heads while Zack had Player_1 on his.

Zack: Why am I doing this? (Grabs hammer and hits Brambleclaw off the screen)

Firestar: Contestant out!

Zack grabs a chainsaw and massacres Firestar while Leafpool is running off-screen causing her to lose.

Cloudtail: Contestant out!

Zack: Talking cats? Cool (Grabs bazooka and hits Cloudtail) this seems fun.

Unfortunately, Thornclaw with his missile hits Zack, causing them both to fly off stage.

Cloudtail: SUDDEN DEATH!

At the same time, Zack and a vomiting Thornclaw teleports in the camp.

Zack: Hehe (Grabs hammer and hits Thornclaw, causing Thornclaw to fly off stage)

Thornclaw: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Cloudtail: Zack wins.

Frosttalon: I can't understand why anyone wants to suggest it though. Anyhoo Package 1 and 2 had been discovered, let's check on Package 3.

Camera shows Ashfur hunting. Just as he cornered a mouse and was about to eat it, the mouse talked.

Mouse: You stupid cat, our legion will reign toward you, we will kill you all. Now it's time for me to explode. (Yup this is the package) but first, a little dance. (Does the dance on the cat vs dogs commercial)

Ashfur: Weird. (Picks up mouse with his jaws)

Frosttalon: The fireworks didn't work.

Deathbringer: Plan B. B as in... Booooooooooooooom. (Click button)

Ashfur: (Blast off to the abyss) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Frosttalon: Do you have to put nuclear bombs on my fireworks?

Deathbringer: As long as it's a small firework.

Frosttalon: Package 4 requested by Hawkfire111.

Camera shows Firestar being zapped by an electrocuter eel whenever someone called him Firestar.

Deathbringer: Don forget, Firestar still have the hyperkits. Since the hyperkits are electrocuted, they have more energy. If they have more energy, they will sing faster. If they sing faster, Firestar will turn into a Hyperkit faster. If Firestar turns to a Hyperkit, he will command all of the clan to sing with them and if they don't they will keep singing louder. If all the clans sing louder, all will turn into hyperkits. If all cats turn into Hyperkits, the countries will kill each other. If the countries kill each other, the world will be a wasteland. If the world will be a wasteland, I WILL BE ABLE TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Frosttalon: o_o

Redstripe: 0_0

Hawkfire: o_o

Loststream dragging Shadowclaw and the narrator: 0_0

Others: o_o

Deathbringer: It will take thousands of years, okay.

All: 0_0

Zim: No fair, I'm already trying to take over the world.

Frosttalon: Security.

Hawkfire teleports zim into a cage.

Frosttalon: We'll try our best to stop the Hyperkit clans. But for now please review, and comment.

Explosion was heard outside.

Frosttalon: Not again. Deathbringer, stop zapping the civilians.

Camera shows Thornclaw on the moon.

Thornclaw: I hope this package is worth the pain. (Opens package to reveal another rocket) oh boy (Rocket hits him and blast him off) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Camera shows Firestar. saying I hat you squishy.


	21. Chapter 21 New routine

**Iceclasher1: Disclaimer please.**

**Redtail: Iceclasher1 does not own any warriors character.**

Frosttalon: Hello viewers welcome back to the Random Senders Show.

Redstripe: We have our show updated and here's what will happen; Random Packages, Random clips, and Daily torture (You pick the cat that you want to be tortured for a day)

Shadowclaw: First off, RANDOM CLIPS. Have you ever thought of how unrealistic movies sometimes? Well here are some of them turned realistic by Deathbringer.

Clip: Shows injured people running around while pineapples fall from the sky.

Frosttalon: So Deathbringer sharpened every pineapple there, eh.

Shadowclaw: Yup, he even got the telekinesis machine.

Frosttalon: Okay, let's send the first package before it rains giant mutant pineapples.

Redstripe: Why would that happen?

Frosttalon: Look at the clip

Clip: Shows mutant pineapple attacking the land below with Deathbringer laughing.

Frosttalon: Package 1 already. Package 1 will be sent to Brambleclaw, requested by Lexiflight4evr. It is an exploding squirrel that has a note attached to it, that says "Dear Brambleclaw, Revenge is sweet, Love Squirrelflight".

Camera shows Thunderclan hunting grounds.

Brambleclaw: Thanks again Lionblaze for helping me be removed from Firestar.

Lionblaze: No pro- (Rumbling was heard and a transformers robot jumps in front of them)

Dustpelt and Brightheart ran already, leaving Lionblaze and Brambleclaw alone with the robot.

ROBOT: ARE YOU 290GCLAWSBRMBL?

Lionblaze: Umm... no?

ROBOT punches Lionblaze, grabs him, and then threw him towards space.

**At space station 4...**

Human1: Sir, we have already examined the remains of space station. We don't have any cats.

Human2: If there's a cat in here, I'm going to throw you out.

Lionblaze suddenly hits a machine in the spaceship from being attacked by the robot.

Frosttalon: No narrator, it's the ROBOT.

Okay. Lionblaze got thrown there by the ROBOT.

Human2: See.

Frosttalon: That's better.

Human1: That cat hit the self-destruct mode.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

Frosttalon: Back to Brambleclaw.

Camera shows Brambleclaw and the ROBOT.

ROBOT: ARE YOU 290GCLAWSBRMBL?

Brambleclaw: um...Yes?

ROBOT turns into a small robot monkey

Robot monkey: Here's your package.

Brambleclaw: What the heck is in here? (A ticking squirrel jumped out)

_Tick-Tick-Tick-Tick_

Brambleclaw: WHAT THE STAR-

Camera changes back to the show stage.

Shadowclaw: The bomb didn't go off.

Frosttalon: Too bad. Anyway, our security-

Fred in front of a red button: Shiny. (Presses the button)

**Booooooooooooooooooooooooom**

Frosttalon: - captured these two on their shift.

Camera shows Hawkfire and Loststream with Toadfoot and Toadstep.

Frosttalon: You can torture them first anyway you want to. (Deathbringer materializes in front of Loststream)

Deathbringer: Choose your weapons, this shotgun, bazooka, frying pan, grenades, Godzilla controller, chainsaw, master hand glove, Barney doll; zombie head-wait (Looks at zombie head)

Audience: o_o

Frost: COVER YOUR EARS

Audience:

(Camera lost signal)

Later

Frosttalon: Okay people were back, and Deathbringer's back to his realistic movie project, last time we were going to see how they torture the Toadcats.

Toadfoot and Toadstep: Hey.

Hawkfire: I pick the...

Frosttalon: Pick the what?

Hawkfire: I pick this mutant butterfly.

Toadfoot: Just because our names stars on Toad, doesn't mean were actually toads.

Toadstep: Yeah, that's why you should beat upToadfoot.

Toadfoot: WHAT!

Hawkfire: I pick Toadstep.

Toadstep: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (Runs away chased by a mutant butterfly that spits acid)

Frosttalon: By the way, Loststream, Toadfoot insulted Breezepelt last time.

Loststream: I pick all the weapons. (Grabs all weapons in mid-ANGRY MODE while chasing Toadfoot around the world)

Frosttalon: That solves everything. Anyway, we sent package#1 and we now know who has been zapping all the civilians. And yes, it's also Deathbringer. But the true suspect is (Dramatic music and a dead body appears) Fred, only turn on the dramatic music, this is not a crime scene.

Fred: Okay.

Frosttalon: Lexiflight, your job as electronic defence system. I just mean you are now part co-host. The daily torture cats by the way are the Toadcats. Anyway, Package 2 will be sent to... (! Pops on top of him) okay, I know there are TDWT fans out there but this is not available for reasons. We will not tolerate this dare and we will hunt down the suggester.

Shadowclaw: That was me.

Frosttalon: ... Here's a key. Go open the chest on the staff room.

Shadowclaw: Okay.

Frosttalon: I forgot to tell you... You can now call me Shadowfrost.

Redstripe: IT'S KICKING IN!

Shadowfrost: What's kicking in?

Redstripe: THE CATMINT STALK I ATE AWHILE AGO (stopped moving) I like guns (Pulls out two machine gun)

Camera: We are currently fixing casualties, please standby)

Shadowfrost panting: Okay, we have got rid of Redstripe. Let's check on Shadowclaw.

Camera changes and shows: Shadowclaw opening a chest.

Shadowclaw: What the heck is in there? (Explosion and camera lost signal)

Shadowfrost: That solves that. Anyway, the new dare 2 is suggested by Hawkfire111, send hyperkits to Ashfur and Breezepelt. Loststream, I just do the dares so please just choose Shadowclaw to torture.

Shrieking have been heard

Shadowfrost: Anyway, let's see the dare.

Screen changes and shows Ashfur being pelted by Hyperkits.

Ashfur: What have I ever done that made me like this?

Squirrelflight: Maybe it's what you did to everyone. I'm glad only three stupid kits are attached to Firestar, (Gets attacked by hyperkits) aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

**Windclan camp...**

Breezepelt: Why am I being attacked by three stupid, annoying kits?

Onestar: Don't know but I'm still thinking weather to banish you or just kill you.

Shadowfrost: That might not end well. I forgot to give a special ability the security can use- (Pauses)-time travelling.

Hawkfire: Time travelling?

Shadowfrost: Yeah, for example, Loststream can go back through time and somehow saves Breezepelt from injury, and attack Breezepelt's attackers and insulters.

**Thunderclan camp...**

Lionblaze: I somehow felt something bad will happen.

Jayfeather running away screaming from the medicine's den: IT'S A SIGN! DON'T INSULT BREEZEPELT!

Berrynose: You mean that fat lazy cat from Windclan.

Thornclaw: You mean a Windclan cat exactly like you, except he's clanborn.

Berrynose: YOU HURT MY FEELINGS! WAAAAAAAAAH! (Gets attacked by Loststream appearing out of nowhere)

Shadowfrost: Expect chaos. Dare 3-

Deathbringer: What did I miss?

Shadowfrost: ... Aren't you supposed to make a realistic movie?

Deathbringer: Got bored. I just let Cloudtail do the movie.

**Meanwhile...**

Cloudtail: So many delicious pineapples.

Random twoleg: That cat is saving us from the man-eating pineapples.

Shadowfrost: Okay. As I was saying Dare 3 is to send a machine gun to Deadfoot, suggested by Cinderpelt1998.

**At starclan...**

Deadfoot: What's this thing (Accidentally pushes the trigger and blah-blah-blah everyone got killed except Deadfoot yada-yada-yad everyone live on Starclan's Starclan hunting grounds)

Shadowfrost: Still a mystery to me why they exist. Ah well, viewers goodbye and pleases review.

Mistyfoot suddenly crashes through the facility.

Mistyfoot: Is this where the audition is?  
Frosttalon: um... no. Security!  
Mistyfoot: Wait. I can sing beautifully. (Begins to sing)

Fred: Hey guys, the narrator is dead.

Shadowfrost: Oh man, that's the fifth one this week.

Camera suddenly lost connection.


	22. Chapter 22 Excuse me for not being fast

**Sdwfrttln meister: Hello there Random Senders Show viewers.**

Shadowfrost: Welcome back to the Random Senders Show. This is the Random Senders Show and your host Shadowfrost speaking.

Shadowclaw: AND YOU'RE ONE AND ONLY SHADOWCLAW! THE ONLY REASON WHY YOU VISIT RANDOM SENDERS SHOW!

Shadowfrost: Black hole! (A black hole devours Shadowclaw)

Shadowclaw: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! I'm being chased by an alien and Casper!

Shadowfrost: We are having staff difficulties. Redstripe has to be age regressed so he can be normal again but he instead became whacko.

**At a mental hospital...**

A human: Now what is 2 + 2?

Redstripe now a kit: It's fou- OVER 9000! (Fires a laser at the human and runs away)

**Back to the show...**

Shadowfrost: Deathbringer got addicted to making videos that relate to this title 'If video games/Books/movies/anime were real.

Deathbringer: DIEDIEDIEDIE!

Shadowfrost: And he also got addicted to catmint and amp. My oc Windwatcher got deleted. Crystalclaw still wouldn't stop playing the game I showed her on the internet.

Crystalclaw on a corner with a laptop: OWNED! COME ON YOU MOTHER* * * * * *, WOW YOU'RE A PIECE OF S* * *!

Shadowfrost: Amberbreeze, Hawkfire's suggested character only works for Horro Survivor Show. Extremaniac attacked me in the Warriors Mountain Climbing area and he took control of it. So a.k.a Shadowclaw and Sandpelt is my co-hosts for now.

Fred: What about me?

Shadowfrost: You will send these copies of Crona's poem to Hawkfire111 and she could either read it or use it on her show.

Fred: Okay.

Shadowfrost: Dissolve (Black hole on Shadowclaw dissolves to reveal Shadowclaw with a white face) wow. Revenge!

Shadowclaw singing and dancing weirdly: Take me out to the ball games. Take me out to the mall.

Shadowfrost: Sandpelt would you like to say something?

Sandpelt: Shadowfrosttalon has a deviantart account.

Shadowfrost: No not that. Darn it, anyway. Let's send the packages. Package 1 will be sent to Breezepelt and Bloodclan. Loststream, Hawkfire suggested that so don't attack me.

Breezepelt: What? (Gets attacked by hyperkits)AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Shadowfrost: Well, Scourge and Bone won't be getting any hyperkits. Since Bone is already a hyperkit and Scourge joined the dark side and is still in the opposite gender. Lol, anyway I also joined Deviantart.

Sandpelt: The place where you make art?

Shadowfrost: Yup, anyway. Package 2 will be sent to Firestar. CRONA'S POEM! (Throws a piece of paper out of the window)

**Thunderclan camp...**

Firestar: My ears are- pa pi pi pa per op rop (Gets hit by a piece of paper) eh? (Looks at it)

Seconds later...

Gloomy Firestar on a corner: I wish I never came back to life.

The hyperkits are also gloomy.

Shadowfrost: Seems like a bad combination.

Sandpelt: Ya think.

Shadowclaw: Hey guys, look up here.

Camera looks up to show Shadowclaw on a thin pole with him holding a bazooka and a sword.

Shadowclaw: I am taking over this show.

Shadowfrost: Good luck with that.

Shadowclaw: FIRE! (Keeps shooting with the bazooka)

Shadowfrost: Security, please handle this. (Looks around to see Loststream and Hawkfire both in ANGRY MODE fighting each other) Falconswoop and Wildstar? (Turns to see both of them gloomy on a corner after reading Crona's poem) aww Fu* *.

Sandpelt: Why don't we just ignore him?

Shadowfrost: Good question, because he just killed some of the audience causing most of them to flee, he destroyed most of the staff equipments and the windows.

Sandpelt: Okay, then why don't you just use your space cutting powers then.

Shadowfrost: Nahh, it's too- (Scourge and Hollyleaf and others breaks in, I mean enters the broken window)

Hollyleaf: Strange, I didn't felt pain before landing. And now I feel it, OOOOOWWWWW!

Shadowfrost: Shadowclaw, they got your cookies.

Shadowclaw blasts the intruders to bits.

Hollyleaf: We'll be back.

Shadowfrost: Yeah, yeah. Sure whatever. Back to the show, let's check Bloodclan.

Camera screen changes to show a bunch of dead hyperkits on a pile at a section of an alley, and of course the bloodclan cats with twitching bodies.

Bloodclan cat 1: They're still coming.

Bloodclan cat 2: My love, go now. We will fight them till we die. It doesn't matter to me as long as you live.

Bloodclan cat 1: I don't know who you're talking to, but you're the only one there since we are all RUNNING FOR OUR SANITY! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Shadowfrost: Back to the show, we are going to send this cube to Brackenfur.

A cube falls in front of Brackenfur, Lionblaze, Brambleclaw and Ashfur.

Brambleclaw: IT'S A BOMB! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! (Runs and hits Dustpelt defusing a landmine)

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Lionblaze: IT'S A MEGATRON CUBE!

Ashfur: It's a tortural device, I'm leaving.

Brackenfur: I just touched it.

Lionblaze: YOU'RE PROBBABLY GONNA TURN INTO A MUTANT LIKE CLOUDTAIL!

Flashback-

Cloudtail after landing on a jetpack head first: Ow, that hurts. (Touches the cube)

Cloudtail: AAARGH! GRAR! RAAH! AAAAAAAH! GRAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! (Turns into a mutant) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Princess: Meep.

Princess suddenly wipes out the screen (Wipe?) that didn't happen. What happened was the cube turned into a giant twoleg junk things but it fell on Cloudtail.

Brackenfur: Are you an eavesdropper?

Princess: No, I got this camouflage net so I can stay hidden.

Lionblaze: NOONE CARES ABOUT YOUR OPINION, KITTYPET!

Princess: I also got this shotgun. DIE LIONBLAZE!

Lionblaze: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Brackenfur touches Sandstorm.

Sandstorm: What are you doing?

Brackenfur: I am acquiring you.

Daisy: Acquiring?

Sandstorm: I feel calm. What just happened? (Looks at Brackenfur as he turns into Sandstorm)

Brackenfur: I look exactly like you.

Sandstorm: THE YEERKS ARE TAKING OVER! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Brackenfur: I wonder if-

Daisy: No, do not explore on that body. Go back to your own body. (Redtail comes in)

Redtail: Actually, the more you tell someone to don't do something the more the urge for them to do it. Look at this. HEY ICECLOUD!

Icecloud: WHAT?

Redtail: DON'T JUMP OFF THAT CLIFF YOU'RE STANDING!

Icecloud: Hihihi. (Jumps off the cliff and falls) yay! (Hits a nuclear bomb Dustpelt defusing) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Dustpelt: Second time something I'm defusing and it got destroyed by annoying clanmates.

Redtail: See.

Daisy: I thought you were dead.

Redtail: I got a 1-up mushroom.

Daisy: Hey Bracke- (Turns around) where is he? (Sees Foxpelt jumping happily) he's a dead cat.

Shadowfrost: Who know Brackenfur has a different mind. Anyhoo, I also sent Princess a camouflage net and a shotgun when you cats and twolegs aren't looking. I also sent Thornclaw someone to play with at Mercury.

Mercury-

Thornclaw: So hot, and bored. (A box drops in front of him) What now? -_- (Opens the box and flying piranhas comes out) SON OF A-

Random Senders Show facility-

Thornclaw's voice from Mercury: * * * * * * * * * *!

Shadowfrost: Shadowclaw, are you sure you didn't borrow the piranhas from the new piranha movie I can't watch yet.

Shadowclaw: I didn't borrow any at all. I stole them.

Shadowfrost: Good enough, and if you're gonna stay up there. Deathbringer might at least use that move.

Deathbringer: PK THUNDER! (Hits himself with a thunderball and hits Shadowclaw)

Shadowclaw: I think that's not affecting me *twitch* not affecting me *twitch* not affecting me *twitch* not affecting me *twitch* not affecting me.

Deathbringer: PK Pulse. (Hits Shadowclaw with a slow moving green ball)

Shadowclaw: (Blasts away) ooooooooooh!

Narrator: Player 2 defeated.

Shadowfrost: Great, he got star k-oed. As long as he doesn't hit Breezepelt, he won't be injured. Anyway, let's check on Tigerstar. (Answers a phone that suddenly rang) WHAT? Seriously? That is not good. Ok, that will be cancelled. (Puts down a phone) it seems Tigerstar had died... STOP PRESSURING ME! OKAY FINE, TIGERSTAR DID NOT DIED AND HE/SHE IS STILL INSIDE THE ROOM WITH DARKSTRIPE BECAUSE OF THE DARE!

Sandpelt: Calm down, we're not-

SHADOWFROST: GET SOMEBODY ELSE TO BLEEP-ING DO IT!AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! (Runs away screaming)

Sandpelt: Okay, that concludes the latest chapter of this show. Stay tuned next time and please review.

**Sdwfrsttln meister: I been undergoing a lot of homeworks and projects lately, that's why I'm slow.**

**Rosepetal: He also goes on deviantarts.**

**Sdwfrsttl meister: SHUTUP ROSEPETAL! ****EXPECT LONG WAITINGS FOR UPDATES!**


	23. Chapter 23 Random start

**Author: Hello, I am the powerful author. Welcome to the RSS, the Disclaimer is I only own some characters and those are not cats. Sorry for not updating so soon and please no flames. On with it.**

**Shadowfrost: Things are about to get random.

* * *

**

Shadowfrost: Hello and welcome back to the Random Senders Show.

Shadowclaw: *Stares at camera*

Shadowfrost: Don't worry folks, he only drunk a bit of the new scientist's experiment 259.

Sandpelt: No one laughs at your jokes anymore.

Shadowfrost: -_-

Sandpelt: The main thing is, we still have to send in packages to every single warrior cat before they suicide or leave the packages sending range.

Camera turns around to show Shadowclaw staring at it, Shadowfrost scanning pages on a joke book, Sandpelt looking at where the empty space where the audience usually sit, Fred dinking lemonade, and Tigerstar being hit again and again by a bat by the band Iron Weasel.

Shadowclaw: YEERK!

Shadowfrost: What is brown and sticky? A stick!

Sandpelt: Apparently, I'm the only sane intelligent cat here left. So on with the packages. Package 1 will be sent to Lionblaze to be hyperkitted, by Hawkfire111.

Silence...

Sandpelt: And someone accidentally sent the other cats to the vacation.

Shadowfrost: This place doesn't make sense anymore.

Sandpelt: Would you be quiet? Our lives never made sense after we walked through the fanfiction office building and the author's soccer ball rolled inside.

Shadowclaw: THEY ARE INVADING!

Shadowfrost: *sigh* Deviantart is a good place to go, and is currently having a war with youtube, fanfiction, and web chips challenge. At least in the author's mind.

Redstripe: In an ordinary planet.

Sandpelt: How did you get here?

Shadowfrost: Uh-oh.

Redstripe: In an ordinary city.

Shadowfrost: I do not like where this is going.

Sandpelt: O-O

Redstripe: In the ordinary facility called Random Senders Show.

Sandpelt: EVERYONE RUN!

Shadowfrost: When she screams, it's either she's angry, or something really bad will happen.

Shadowclaw: I'm running away from the YEERK!

Redstripe: In an ordinary day.

Tripp: We're out of here.

Iron weasel band: *runs away*

Redstripe: Things are about to get-

Sandpelt: *Jumps outside a window*

Shadowclaw: *Runs to the hallway*

Shadowfrost: *Uses a drill to make a hole and slide to it*

Fred: *screams*

Redstripe glaring at the camera: Random.

A dog falls out of nowhere in front of the camera.

Camera man: Isn't this place random already?

Three seconds later.

An airplane crashes through and squishes Tigerstar beneath it while the cameraman explodes into chocolate donuts.

Random. Senders. Show.

Screen zooms out to show Lionblaze and Icecloud watching TV in Thunderclan camp.

Icecloud: What just happened?

Lionblaze: They just said my name, THEY JUST SAID MY NAME! *shaking Icecloud* IF YOU'RE NAME IS SPOKEN OF IN THAT SHOW SOMETHING BAD WILL HAPPEN!

Icecloud: Relax. How bad could it be?

3 minutes later.

Icecloud: See. Nothing.

Lionblaze: I guess you're right. I'm going to prove my courage by going outside and then march into that twoleg fashion show. *Goes outside*

Icecloud: See you later... Wait, WHAT?

Outside...

Lionblaze: I'm outside. Let's see what is happen- *Whisker droops* ing.

Ashfur and Mousefur wrestling a heavy: A little help here will suffice. (Check out Team fortress 2)

Whitestorm: Can someone explain what are those things are? *Points at hork-bajir*

Toadstep: They're eating her *points at Wario eating Poppyfrost* and they're gonna eat me next! OH MY -

2 cats that looked like Dovekit and Icecloud respectively appeared out of nowhere.

Cat 1/ one that looks like Dovekit: Greetings, we are from the future. We time travelled to this timeline.

Brightheart: Is that a laser gun?

Cat 2/ one that looks like Icecloud: No. It's a mini mecha-particle beam blaster.

Brightheart: Future gaming here I come. I am in that timeline, right?

Cat 1: Unfortunately you died because of a small fish and never experienced anything at timeline 2050.

Brightheart: That's silly, how could I possibly die because of a small fish.

Daisy comes in with a small fish and: Let me show you.

Camera: This content of this show had been blocked for safety reasons.

Back to normal...

Daisy, cat 1, cat 2, Lionblaze, Leafpool, Daisy and Icecloud looks at a bloody pulp.

Cat 2: That is excatly how she died.

Leafpool vomits at it.

Daisy: Darn it. I was gonna make my own stuffed Brightheart. At least I'm alive to play video games on that timeline.

Cat 1: Actually, you got sent to the war because of that and you never came back. You did died a heroine.

Daisy: I saved the world?

Cat 2: No, you annoyed the enemy to reveal several important locations and then you slipped, hit your head on a chainsaw while your paw hits a button that caused a warhead to launch on exactly where you are on that time.

Daisy: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Cloudtail singing somewhere: We go like this on. Like it's dynamite.

Explosion.

Sooty Dustpelt comes in: This is getting annoying.

Toadstep: -

Cat 1: I am Dovewing.

Cat 2: I am Icefeather.

Lionblaze: This is weird.

Sandstorm: THE YEERKS ARE INVADING!

Birchfall: ANDALITE!

Brackenfur morphs to a hork bajir.

Birchfall: HORK BAJIR WITH MORPHING POWERS!

Brackenfur attacks Birchfall.

Sandstorm: THE YEERKS ARE ATTACKING!

Bluestar: Oh no!

Brackenfur: Oh no!

Birchfall: Oh no!

Whitestorm: Oh no!

Kool-aid-man: OH YEAH!

Everyone looks at Kool-aid-man.

Kool-aid-man: I'm out *Disappears*

Cloudtail: I made a beer shop.

Dovepaw: Gimme some.

Cloudtail: No. It isn't for kits, apprentices, medicine cats, warriors, deputies, leaders, loners, rouges, kittypets, and medicine cat apprentices.

Redtail: Then who are the beers for?

Kool-aid-man: Oh yeah.

Cloudtail: Sup kool-aid-man!

Redtail: Screw it.

Squirrelflight: NOO! I'm FAT!

Lionblaze: Why?

Squirrelflight: When I sat on a scale, it says, to be continued. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Foxleap: Hehe, awesome prank of mine. Awesome book of female twolegs and she-cats too.

Medicine den

Lionblaze that just ran inside: Jayfeather! The other cats are really random! You gotta help-

Jayfeather talking in his sleep: Come on Heathertail, you got to be better than that. That's it, don't you like it. Come on you know you do. You're gonna have kits with me soon.

Leafpool in a corner: Felt my pain?

Lionblaze: FALCON!

Jayfeather: *Opens one eye and sees Lionblaze glaring at him and about to use the falcon punch* and CUT. Heathertail you did it wrong again. I'm already voicing Lionblaze's voice and you can't even kiss him? Wow, take eighteen. Action.

Lionblaze: PUNCH! *hits Jayfeather*

Jayfeather: *Flies out the cave* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- *Disappears in the sky*

Lionblaze: What pain do you feel about him being a movie director?

Leafpool: He didn't allow me to be able to drop an anvil on Nightcloud on her dream where she was a movie actress. *Shaking Lionblaze and screaming* A MOVIE ACTRESS!

Lionblaze: *runs away* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! *Gets hit by a hyper kit* THE HORROR!

Leafpool crying: I know, right.

Deathbringer? Pointing a gun at him: Are you feeling lucky pal, huh?

Screen changes.

Tigerstar in a gate with the surrounding darkness: Where am I?

Random guy: You have died.

Tigerstar: Didn't I already died?

Random guy: It's in the real world where you died.

Tigerstar: Oh.

Random guy: I'm the gatekeeper, and that guy back there is-

Lightning strikes.

Gatekeeper: Actually, he doesn't want to be introduced and no one cares about him at all.

Whoever is the subject: Everyone want to know me since after I take over the world, they'll all be g for mercy from the Great Falconswoop.

Gatekeeper: No one cares about that. Now you will figure out whether you'll go to Heaven or Hell.

Tigerstar: So how do we do it?

Gatekeeper: Normally we would do a 300 question test followed by an essay of a weapon topic of your choice in less than half an hour, and then you would say all the good things and bad things you ever done in your life. It is then followed up by a test on all virtues of life.

Tigerstar: Yikes, could we skip that one?

Gatekeeper: At 4 pm, we have tea time so we'll just see whether you obeyed the 10 commandments. 1. Did you ever bowed to any other god than the Lord himself?

Tigerstar's thoughts –

Tigerstar: Mighty Power. I bow to you pizza and chocolate pudding. Duskstripe give me strength,

Tigerstar: This seems bad.

Gatekeeper: 2. Have you ever you used the name of God in vain?

Tigerstar: Who's God?

Gatekeeper: That also concludes that you don't know him. You have zero over 2.

Tigerstar: I don't like where this is going

Gatekeeper: 3. Have you ever killed anything?

Tigerstar: *thinking about all the prey and cats he killed* it depends.

Gatekeeper: 4. Have you ever lied?

Tigerstar: *thinking about how he tried to take over Thunderclan* um, no. Darn it, I did it again.

Gatekeeper: Number 5. Have you kept the sabathe day holy?

Tigerstar: Um, how would you define holy and what is the sabathe day?

Gatekeeper: I'll take that as a no. Number 6, have you ever did adultery.

Tigerstar: Um. *Thinking of what he did with Spottedleaf, Leopardstar, Firestar, and Dustpelt*

Gatekeeper: *sigh* Number 7, have you ever desired anything.

Tigerstar: *desires to be the leader of all living beings* yeah.

Gatekeeper: 8, Have you ever desired your friend's mate?

Tigerstar: *Thinks about when he once desired to mate with Spottedleaf, Leopardstar, and Brambleclaw* I never actually thought of how cute Brambleclaw is when I was a she-cat.

Gatekeeper: O_O. Number 9, have you obeyed your parents. (Thinking: I think he doesn't)

Tigerstar: Yup.

Gatekeeper: *Shocked* surprising. Number 10, have you ever stolen anything.

Tigerstar: *Thinking of a flashback* Darn it, it was so useful and easy. So what was my score? 1 out of 10? That's good right, it's good? Right?

Lightning flashes

Gatekeeper: Tigerstar, it seems that you are an evil person since you failed the ten commandments.

Tigerstar: Duh, everyone knows that.

Gatekeeper: Annoying me will give you a punishment and an extra life. Plus your failure to obey the ten commandments.

Tigerstar: Really? Thank you. But why?

Gatekeeper: There will be no words that you will hear from me.

Tigerstar: *turns to a she-cat* I can live with this punishment *turns to a female twoleg* what? Who are you!

Gatekeeper: I am the gatekeeper, Hawkfire. *Pulls out mask revealing her*

Tigerstar: NOOOOOOOOO! *Disappears*

*Camera changes to nothing*

Shadowclaw: And then, we blew up every single warrior character the users hated.

Shadowfrost: Shadowclaw, is that a long way of saying that you sent Tigerstar into the real world as a female twoleg and you shot Lionblaze framing both Deathbringer and Hawkfire.

Shadowclaw: Yeah, pretty much. But Deathbringer shot Lionblaze.

Deathbringer: Shadowclaw is called captain pee pants when he was young.

Shadowclaw: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! *Runs away*

Deathbringer, Fred and Redstripe laughs.

Fred: *stops laughing*by the way, what does the P stand for?

Deathbringer : Huh? *stops laughing*

Redstripe stops laughing.

Fred: The letter P in Captain P pants. What does it stands for?

Deathbringer smiling: Pee.

Fred: Exactly. What does that letter P stands for?

Redstripe starting to get annoyed: Pee!

Fred starting to get irritated: Yes, that's the letter I'm asking about. What does it stands for?

Deathbringer screaming: PEE!

Fred screaming: THAT'S WHAT I'M ASKING!

Deathbringer screaming: PEE!

Fred: THAT'S WHAT I'M ASKING!

Shadowfrost: SEND IN THE NEXT PACKAGE!

Sandpelt: Sending Nyra from the guardians of Ga'hoole to Ashfur, suggested by Hawkfire.

**Thunderclan hunting grounds. Dusk**

Ashfur: *catches prey* how can the starclan hunting grounds be destroyed by a small twoleg monster.

An owl flies in front of him.

Ashfur: Brackenfur might want to acquire that morph.

Owl: Who are you talking to?

Ashfur: *falls dead*

Owl: Is it something I said?

Sandpelt: I honestly don't know what just happened.

Shadowfrost: Me neither.

Shadowclaw: Ah, me le petite caulifleur.

Deathbringer: Stop quoting the spy from Team fortress 2.

Shadowclaw: *Turns to spy* boo *stabs Deathbringer with a knife*

Redstripe: Code red! Code red! We got a situation here! We got a one man down! I mean cat down! We got one cat down! Send in a chainsaw and a nuclear bomb!

The ship Titanic crushes through the walls with Fred on top of it.

Shadowfrost: o-o

Sandpelt: o-o

Redstripe: o-o

Shadowclaw: o-o

Deathbringer: XP

Fred: What?

Shadowfrost: It seems that the tsunami is coming.

Camera moves to show a tsunami coming.

Sandpelt: Send the next package!

Shadowfrost: Package 3 by anonymous, an insta PS3 repairer that will repair Firestar's PS3 and some other games and a life generator for all the leaders.

Firestar from the audience: YAY!

Brackenfur: Well, what do you know, good things happen here sometimes after all.

Deathbringer: *Revives* what happened?

Shadowfrost: A yeerk in Brackenfur's brain suggested by Hawkfire111.

Brackenfur: It seems I will fail humanity.

Sorreltail: *coughs*

Brackenfur: And all my loved ones and kin.

Shadowclaw: *throws yeerk to Brackenfur's head*

Spy: *disappears*

Yeerk comes out of Brackenfur's head while Brackenfur just stares at a female twoleg.

Yeerk: *Now inside of a talking dog* you will not believe what is in his mind.

Shadowfrost: If you are afraid of what is in Brackenfur's mind, then you better fear what is inside the author's brain.

Yeerk: I follow you rule to avoid his brain.

Shadowclaw: EVERYONE TO THE TITANIC SHIP!

Camera looks at the tsunami getting closer.

Sandpelt: Most sympathetic thing you ever said Shadowclaw.

Redstripe: Ness! Lucas! Toon Link! Let's go!

Ganondorf behind Toon Link: *laughs maniacally* I'm not afraid of you anymore, Ganon-DORK (As he says this Ganondorf changed on a dorky looking outfit) here comes some new challengers.

Pedobear: Hey kids.

_Newcomer – Pedobear_

Dora: Ola.

_Newcomer – Dora_

Barney: I love you, you love me.

_Newcomer – Barney_

Lucas, Ness, and Toon Link scream and run to the Titanic with Redstripe. (A sign that says 'always running' is blinking on top of Lucas)

Deathbringer: To the Titanic! *drags Shadowclaw along the toothpick floor to the Titanic*

Shadowclaw: I'm out. *teleports to the Titanic*

Sandpelt: AAAAAAAAAAAHH! *runs to the Titanic*

Fred: Goodbye! I'll never forget you! See you again soon!

Shadowfrost: Do you know any of them that we are leaving?

Fred: No... Goodbye! I'll never forget you!

Shadowfrost: Last package to Firestar by anonymous, a gender changing machine that will turn Firestar to the opposite gender forever and never be reversed or something like that.

Firestar running into the Titanic: *turns to a che-cat* forever? I can live with it. (Tigerstar approaches her) or not.

Fred: I still don't know what the P in Captain P pants stand for.

Redstripe: Oh for crying out loud *screams the next word to Fred* URINE!

Fred screaming back: I'M IN WHAT!

Tsunami reaches the show facility and destroys it while the Titanic float.

Shadowfrost: Well, viewers. That's all for now.

Shadowclaw: And tune in next week for more Shadowclaw appearances! *gets shoved off the Titanic* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! *falls to the bottom* I'M DROWNING!

Redstripe: How can you drown when you're just on a floatable swimming pool?

Shadowclaw: I'M DROWNING!

Sandpelt: A floating one that isn't filled with water.

Shadowclaw: Oh... In that case *A lemonade glass pops out of nowhere in his hand and he sips it* ahh.

Conan: Who could be the criminal who tried to assassinate Shadowclaw? Sounds like a case to me.

Shadowclaw: Bye for now.

* * *

**Shdwfrsttln meister: That is all for now. Sorry if I didn't use all the package request from the reviews.**


	24. Chapter 24 Newcomer Goldpelt

**Author: Sorry if I haven't updated, maybe because-**

**Disclaimer: He does not own Warriors, TDI/A/WT, Titanic, Fred Figglehorn, Goldpelt, Loststream, Hakwfire and Falconswoop. They belong to their respective owners.**

**Sandpelt: Author does not own my car.**

* * *

Redstripe: Ah, who am I kidding. The only chance to ride Titanic and Shadowclaw sunk it. *Gets hit by a bat from Shadowclaw* OW!

Lionblaze: Oops, sorry didn't mean to hit you. Oh wait, that was supposed to hit you. THAT WAS ALL FOR YOU ABUSED WARRIOR CATS! VICTORY IS OURS! LET'S GET OUT OF THIS PLACE! REBELLION ATTACK!

Hawkfire and Loststream walks by.

Hawkfire: Wouldn't want that to happen if I were you.

Redstripe: *evil grin* I like trains.

Lionblaze close by: Oh no *Makes a run for the hallway*

Shadowclaw: Camera set.

Lionblaze: *gets run over by a train*

Loststream: That was random.

Shadowclaw: Where did that train come from?

Lionblaze dazed: It's a gift from above.

Shadowclaw: Like that falling spotlight?

The falling spotlight landed on Lionblaze.

Shadowclaw: Shadowfrost forgot to attach one more piece of gum.

Redstripe: Lionblaze will be teleported out of the facility and so are the other warrior cats.

Warrior cats and unconscious Lionblaze disappears.

Sandpelt randomly enters

Sandpelt: Excuse me. Would someone explain why is there a train in my room?

Redstripe: IT'S A GIFT FROM ABOVE!

Shadowclaw: People and cats, we should focus on maintain ordinance in the facility, not like trying to invade it for their own cause, Deathbringer.

Deathbringer: I did not cause the Titanic to crash through your car and Sandpelt's car.

Sandpelt: YOU'RE THE ONE THAT DESTROYED MY CAR?

Hawkfire: Um, we caught some warrior cats?

Loststream: And they tried to kidnap my Breezey.

Breezepelt on the audience: NOO! My rescue team.

Falconswoop drags Crowfeather and Nightcloud inside the hall: Must, keep, acting, to take control, of shows.

Sandpelt: They are his parents.

Soot filled Crowfeather: Oh let's go save Breezepelt, our son you said. Let's hide in the trash you said.

Soot filled Nightcloud: It's not my fault I didn't know they throw the trash on fire.

Goldpelt: Hello all, I'm Goldpelt. The temporary host of Random Senders Show, since Shadowfrost is taking a month off.

Sandpelt: Now that's plain silly, I'm going back to my room to get rid of the train.

Redstripe: I don't take chances.

Hawkfire: Captured trespassers here.

Shadowclaw: First one is to send a friendly Adult Nightfury from How to Train your dragon, to Squirrelflight.

Goldpelt: Done.

Deathbringer: How is that torturing anyone?

Shadowclaw: Them *Points at Nightcloud and Crowfeather being ripped apart by the Nightfury*

Squirrelflight: Good creature that I don't know exists. Now rip them apart, next up is Brambleclaw.

Deathbringer: Combo.

Brambleclaw: AAAAAAAHHH! (Runs to a laser defense system and gets cut to pieces no blood)

Deathbringer: Super Combo.

A train falls on the remains of Brambleclaw.

Deathbringer: Triple combo.

The train explodes.

Deathbringer: Quadcombo.

Burning debris falls everywhere.

Redstripe: Is this part of the script?

Shadowclaw: Don't let anyone leave the facility.

Redstripe: Why not?

Deathbringer: To kill all of the clan cats.

Two burning debris falls on Deathbringer and Falconswoop.

Deathbringer: AAAAHH!

Falconswoop: AAAAHH!

Crowfeather: It's our chance to escape. Let's go!

Nightcloud: But what about our little baby?

Breezepelt: Moom. Don't call me that in front of the camera that is showing it to the whole galaxy.

Crowfeather: LET'S GO! *drags Nightcloud to the broken window*

Redstripe: Someone PLEASE do the NEXT PACKAGE!

Goldpelt: On it, next one is suggested by me.

Shadowclaw: *Put's out burning Deathbringer*

Deathbringer: How can we trust this cat to have good torturing packages, I don't trust him to be our host.

Goldpelt: It says 50 million boxes of the following. An army of chimaeras, zombie clowns, zombie fat men, helicopters and jets with machine guns on it, 200 million hedgehog grenades.

Deathbringer: Welcome to the facility boss.

Goldpelt: And 30 chuckie dolls for all workers of the Random Senders Show.

Redstripe: Chaos will surely ensue let's do that as our final package.

Shadowclaw: Next package, suggested by Hawkfire, hyperkits to Jayfeather, Brightheart and Ivypaw.

Sandpelt: Odd, I can't contact Shadowfrost.

Redstripe: What the-. Since when did you get here?

Sandpelt: About a few months ago.

Redstripe: No, I meant here.

Sandpelt: A few months ago.

Redstripe: I mean, GAH! *leaves*

Falconswoop: Finally got rid of burning fur.

Goldpelt: SEND THE PACKAGE!

Gathering island...

Onestar: Everyone, this place is turning into a bad story book by a twoleg kit.

Several murmuring from the crowd.

Mistystar: We should join force and eliminate them.

SFX: Murmurs of agreement.

Firestar: CHA-IN-SO! *Pulls out a chainsaw out of nowhere*

Blackstar: He's a victim.

Jayfeather, Brightheart and Ivypaw started singing while dragging a bomb.

Blackstar: So are they.

Mistystar: STOP FIRESTAR!

Packages started to rain.

Lionblaze: We're done for.

Brambleclaw: And Squirrelflight still didn't say she was wrong on keeping a major secret from me that could have prevented Sandstorm from losing her life and the Shadowclan camp being attacked by twolegs.

Everyone except Squirrelflight: What?

Normal Firestar: ... SQUIRRELFLIGHT! (Hyperkits runs away)

Squirrelflight: Really? Fine I was wrong, you were right. Will sandstorm survive now?

Brambleclaw: Yup.

A meteor kills Sandstorm.

Brambleclaw: Or was it the other way around.

Squirrelflight: I WAS ALWAYS RIGHT! BRAMBLECLAW IS SO WRONG!

Sandstorm gets up from the meteor unscathed.

Lionblaze: Look! Firestar's normal again!

Everyone: YAY!

Firestar: YAY! I'VE BEEN FREED! But I'm still female...

Onestar: Firestar could you go out with me?

Firestar:... SURE!

Lionblaze: And look! The undead is rising!

Everyone: YAY! ... WHAT!

Zombie clowns and fat men came out of the boxes.

Dustpelt: Everyone calm down. They only attack when there's noise.

Leafpool: THEY CAME BACK FROM THE UNDEAD! We have to disguise ourselves like them. *Pours in red paint on Foxleap*

Foxleap: Hey, I just put gloss on my pelt!

Everyone: ...

Foxleap: I mean, hey, I just put floss on my pelt.

Icecloud: I told him not to use it right now,

Leafpool: SAVE US! *Kicks Foxleap to the zombies*

Foxleap: Ouch. *gets up and spots zombie in front of him* umm. Raawwr. I want brains.

Daisy: I told you not to watch the zombie movie.

Zombie clown: RAWR. BRAAIINS! *Bites Foxleap*

Foxleap: AAAH! IT BIT ME! THE TWOLEG BIT ME!

Leafpool: NO! *Shoots Foxleap with a handgun* he was infected.

Squirrelflight: *grabs a chainsaw and heads for zombies screaming*

Sandstorm: Squirrelflight, how many times do I have to tell you? Zombies did not kill your pet rock. Thornclaw did it. And Leafpool, how many times did you watch that zombie movie?

Mercury...

Thornclaw: I'm still alive. Thank Starclan.*spots a thrown chainsaw headed from him* SCREW STARCLAN!

Gathering...

Dustpelt: Everyone stay still. They only attack what moves and makes noise.

Silence except for the occasional moaning of zombies.

Zombie man: uuuuhh. *Bites Dustpelt*

Leafpool: *shoots Dustpelt*

Firestar: Everyone to the top of the trees!

Onestar: I'll follow you anywhere.

Firestar: Aww. You're such a sweetie.

Jayfeather close by: ... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! (The hyperkits fled)

Sandstorm: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Somewhere...

Fred: Somehow, I felt a disturbance in my dreams to scream the loudest in the universe.

Tree bridge to the gathering island...

Mudclaw: AAAHH! SNAKE!

Tigerheart: Snake?

Mudclaw: YES! IT'S A SNAKE!

Tigerheart: SOLID SNAKE WHERE ARE YOU?

Mudclaw: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! *runs off*

Crowfeather: Hey look a spider.

Tigerheart: AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Crowfeather: Coward, haha.

Tigerheart: Crowfeather, I didn't scream and ran away like Mudclaw. Why do you have a phobia of clowns again?

Crowfeather: *chuckles* I do not fear clowns *looks at gathering island* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! *runs away*

Tigerheart: Huh *Looks at gathering island to spot zombies* AAAAAAAAAHH! SPIDER! *runs away*

SFX: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Facility...

Redstripe: I told you that would be chaos.

Shadowclaw: It was a good idea to hire the SFX guy.

SFX: I'm awesome.

Deathbringer: I'm leaving for awhile.

Goldpelt: The hedgehog grenades have been sent and so are the chimaeras. All the other aircraft had been easily destroyed by the explosion but not before kidnapping Firestar and Onestar.

Redstripe: I don't trust this gold furred fella.

Shadowclaw: Me too. Let's see if he's worth it.

Goldpelt: I hear you crystal clear.

Shadowclaw: What are your favorite things to eat and drink?

Goldpelt: I like chocolate coffee, chocolate bars, gummy worms and other sweets. I have a vault filled with them everytime.

Shadowclaw: You're the man boss.

Redstripe: Next package suggested by Hawkfire111.

Hawkfire: That's my author.

Redstripe: Oh wait, you already sent the hyperkits to Jayfeather, Ivypaw and Brightheart. The other package request is for Firestar. He or she must be hit with a forget me stick and think she is the male persona aka Explosivo of Izzy. That's why you kidnapped Firestar and Onestar.

Shadowclaw: EXPLOSIVO! *approaches Firestar*

Firestar still female: Please no. *acts cute*

Shadowclaw: *hesitates* um.

Author: This is so weird in so many ways.

Onestar: My girlfriend will never be harmed by anyone at all. She have the devil fruit power of cuteness.

Goldpelt: HEY SHADOWCLAW! DROWN FIRESTAR! THAT'S THE ONLY WAY SO SHE WON'T MAKE YOU LOSE YOUR JOB!

Shadowclaw: Lose my job. Oh no. *Throws Firestar to a chocolate filled pool*

Goldpelt: ... Yeah, I guess that counts as well.

Hawkfire: Chocolate.

Falconswoop: Yummy.

Shadowclaw: *jumps into the chocolate pool* AAH! I forgot I can't swim!

Several minutes later...

Redstripe: Author, do you actually know how Explosivo acts.

Author: Me? Know that? Of course. *chuckling* not...

Redstripe: Wow.

Firestra: I AM EXPLOSIVO! HAHAHA!

Redstripe: You sure that'll work?

Author: Maybe.

Hawkfire and Falconswoop: We're leaving. We're gonna prepare for it.

Onestar: What's it?

Redstripe and Shadowclaw: We should all be.

Onestar: What is the IT?

Goldpelt: That is all for now. Bye folks. Don't worry, you'll see Shadowfrost soon enough. Reviews are appreciated.

**Somewhere...**

**Shadowfrost: Great, I'm back here again. WHERE AM I!**

* * *

**Author: That is all for now.**


	25. Chapter 25 Betrayer and Icarly?

**Shadus: Lol, I didn't bother to use my old username Shdwfrsttln meister.**

**Jayfeather: Then why are you bothering to say Shdwfrsttln meister?**

**Shadus: No I did not say Shdwfrsttln meister. I wrote Shdwfrsttln meister. A code name for Shadowfrosttalon meister mage.**

**Jayfeather: Now you know Fairy Tail? How many animes do you watch? And why do you write these sentences which makes me look as if I know what is an anime and in the name of Starclan is an anime?**

**Author: I do not own warrior cats, Erin Hunter does. I also do not own Goldpelt, Hawkfire, Falconswoop, Loststream, Icarly. That was the disclaimer. And I also keep forgetting people. On with RSS 25!**

**Jayfeather: WAIT!**

Goldpelt: Hello and welcome back to the Random Senders Show.

Shadowclaw: With your co-host Shadowclaw!

Sandpelt: And another co-host named Sandpelt, me, speaking.

Redstripe from the lab: And a lab technician speaking to you audience and viewers.

Goldpelt: And possibly reviewers.

Deathbringer: Is this the part where I shoot the next one to speak with this 'force' gun?

Fred: Hey guys it's- *gets hit by force bullet* EEEEEEEEEP!

Shadowclaw and Onestar: Hey EEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Sandpelt: And still stuck here with idiots.

Firestar: I am explosive!

Goldpelt: Oh by the way, the random chapter that says Random Senders Show New was a bad mistake, it wasn't worth posting it here.

Shadowclaw: *whacks female Firestar* I prefer her normal.

Firestar: Ow! What happened?

Onestar: Do you really want to know?

Shadowclaw: Not much.

Goldpelt: Welcome, welcome to the Random Senders Show.

Sandpelt: With the packages to be sent, I'll send a special package to a random Shadowclan kit.

**Shadowclan dirtplace...**

Shadowclan kit holding a shaver with shaving cream: I'm gonna be just like father.

Few minutes later...

Blackstar: Cats of Shadowclan, we are gathered here today for the burial of Stupidkit.

Shadowclan she-cat: His name is Stoopeedkit! This is all your fault Windtalon.

Windtalon: He was so young. *bows head down*

Stupidkit: Hey guys, sup?

Everybody else: WHAT IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN!

Shadowclan she-cat: YOU'RE ALIVE! *hugs Stupidkit*

Stupidkit: GASP *faints*

Shadowclan she-cat: NO! WHY DOES HE HAVE TO DIE?

Windtalon: I can blame that all to you, Dawnpelt.

Dawnpelt: WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN ME?

Annoyed kit: Why couldn't it be mom.

Stupidkit: *rises* auggh. Brains...

Everybody else: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Rowanclaw: IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!

Tigerheart: THAT'S A TYPE 1 ZOMBIE!

Everybody: *stares at him*

Tigerheart: I admit that I play too much video games.

Stupidkit: *laughs* THAT WAS SO FUNNY! You guys are so stupid. HAHAHAHA!

Rowanclaw: *comes out of nowhere with a bat* DIE *hits Stupidkit*

Stupidkit: Ow.

Rowanclaw: Oh you're alive... ZOMBIE!

Stupidkit: Nice try, but that was pretty lame *gets bitten by zombie behind him*AAAAAAAHHH!

Rowanclaw: AAAAAAAAH! *kills Stupidkit with bat*

Tigerheart: AAAAAAAAAH! *pulls out machine gun and ballistic knife* GRAAAAH! *charges at zombie*

Stupidkit: Gasp... need... air...

Dawnpelt: HE GOT COOTIES!

Random cats come in with guns.

Russetfur: Who's the carrier? WHO'S THE CARRIER?

Rowanclaw: *points at Stupidkit*

Russetfur: *grabs Stupidkit and brings him inside a den*

Stupidkit: I WANT MY MOMMY!

She-cat: There there, everything will be alright soon.

Russetfur: FOR THE MOTHERLAND! *hits Stupidkit with axe repeatedly*

Zombie bites Russetfur and zombie Dawnpelt bites Rowanclaw.

Random kit: Pickkit picked his nose.

Tawnypelt: It's too late! It already expanded.

Blackstar: We got only one choice left.

A nuclear bomb drops toward them.

Rowanclaw: *crawls toward Blackstar* I ALWAYS LOVED YOU BLACKSTAR!

Blackstar: THE INFECTED ARE ATTACKING!

Tawnypelt: *pads toward Rowanclaw dragging an axe*

SFX – Nuclear bomb exploding.

**Facility...**

Shadowclaw: Hehehe LOL!

Sandpelt: Idiots. But Stupidkit deserved the zombie that bit her.

Goldpelt: Wasn't Stupidkit a tom cat?

Sandpelt: ...

Fred: Ow...

Redstripe: I can hear from the author's brain he's listening to random music.

Deathbringer: Well what is it?

Shadowclaw: _Nothing ever (ever) happens in this town__  
__Feelin' low down (down), not a lot to do around here__  
__I thought that I would go right outta my mind__  
__Until a friend told me the news_

_He said, "(Hey), you know that vacant lot__  
__Right beside the gas station? Well, somebody bought it__  
__And on the spot they're gonna build a shop__  
__Where we can go buy bolts and screws"_

_Since then I've been walking on air (air)__  
__I can barely brush my teeth or comb my hair__  
__'Cause I'm so excited and I really don't care__  
__I've been waiting since last June_

_For this day to finally arrive__  
__I'm so happy (happy) now just to be alive__  
__'Cause any minute now I'm gonna be inside__  
__Well, I hope they open soon_

Fred and Redstripe: THE HAAAARDWARE STORE!

Deathbringer and Sandpelt: ...

Onestar and Firestar: ...

Author: Don't judge me by my actions.

Sandpelt: Is it good that the author drinks coffee?

Deathbringer: What's the worst thing that could happen?

Carly: Why are we here in a place of talking cats?

Sam: This is actually pretty cool.

Freddie: Talking cats, we'll be famous for showing them.

Sandpelt: Seriously author? Icarly?

Carly: They just said our web show name.

Sam: I don't think we have to worry about that, look, a buffet table.

Deathbringer: Let's send in the packages while we fix this.

**Dark forest...**

Hawkfrost: Lalalalalala... HOLY FU* * *a whale falls on him*

Whale: I don't get paid enough.

Tigerstar: Is this-

Hawkfrost: Yes, I'm squished by a giant whale and slowly dying.

Bone: I thought were already dead?

Darkstripe: Yeah.

Tigerstar: IT'S WHALE MAIL!

A bomb comes out of the whale.

Darkstripe, Hawkfrost, Bone and Tigerstar: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

**SFX – Explosion**

**Facility...**

Sandpelt: It's a typical explosion that the author loves.

Shadowclaw and Onestar: _A__llen wrenches, gerbil feeders, toilet seats, electric heaters__  
__Trash compactors, juice extractors, shower rods and water heaters__  
__Walkie-talkies, copper wires, safety goggles, radial tires__  
__BB pellets, rubber mallets, fans and dehumidifiers__  
__Picture hangers, paper cutters, waffle irons, window shutters__  
__Paint removers, window louvers, masking tape and plastic gutters__  
__Kitchen faucets, folding tables, weather stripping, jumper cables__  
__Hooks and tackle, grout and spackle, power foggers, spoons and ladles__  
__Pesticides for fumigation, high-performance lubrication__  
__Metal roofing, water proofing, multi-purpose insulation__  
__Air compressors, brass connectors, wrecking chisels, smoke detectors__  
__Tire gauges, hamster cages, thermostats and bug deflectors__  
__Trailer hitch demagnetizers, automatic circumcisers__  
__Tennis rackets, angle brackets, Duracells and Energizers__  
__Soffit panels, circuit brakers, vacuum cleaners, coffee makers__  
__Calculators, generators, matching salt and pepper shakers_

Sandpelt: That hardware song really got them going.

Redstripe: They sure did.

Deathbringer: This song is awesome.

Firestar: *glares at Onestar*

Onestar: *stops dancing and singing* what? It's catchy.

Sandpelt: At least there are two maybe three, sane people besides me.

Redstripe: Let's send the next package.

Deathbringer: Must use the force.

Fred: Does the sane person counts as me? If I'm correct, I'll be screaming for joy.

Firestar: I'm heading back to the clans.

Shadowclaw: No wait, you're the guests.

Onestar and Fred: _I can't wait no, (no I) I can't wait (oh when)__  
__When are they gonna open up that door?__  
__I'm goin' (yes I'm) goin', I'm a-goin' to the__  
__Goin' to the (hard) ware I'm goin', really goin' to the__  
__Goin' (hard) I'm goin' to the (hard) oh yes, I'm goin' to the__  
__Hardware store_

Deathbringer: HAARDWARE STORE!

Sandpelt: And it's down to two sane people in the facility.

Goldpelt: I just went to use the dirtplace.

Redstripe: And were back to three.

Deathbringer: THE FORCE *chokes Redstripe with beer*

Redstripe: GASP *chokes* uhh. *hyper mode activated* HIHIHIHIHIHI!

Deathbringer, Redstripe, Onestar, Shadowclaw and Fred: _Nothing ever (ever) happens in this town__  
__Feelin' low down (down), not a lot to do around here__  
__I thought that I would go right outta my mind__  
__Until a friend told me the news_

_He said, "(Hey), you know that vacant lot__  
__Right beside the gas station? Well, somebody bought it__  
__And on the spot they're gonna build a shop__  
__Where we can go buy bolts and screws"_

Goldpelt: Umm...

Sandpelt: And were done to two sane living beings in the facility.

Carly: Were leaving beings too.

Sam: This chilli is really good.

Freddie: That doesn't look like it. Look, chocolate chips *eats a chocolate chip*

Redstripe: I GOTTA GO! *jumps outside an open window*

Loststream: Is this a good time to visit?

Hawkfire: Doesn't look like it, right Falconswoop? Falconswoop? *turns around*

Deathbringer, Falconswoop, Onestar, Shadowclaw and Fred: _Nothing ever (ever) happens in this town__  
__Feelin' low down (down), not a lot to do around here__  
__I thought that I would go right outta my mind__  
__Until a friend told me the news_

_He said, "(Hey), you know that vacant lot__  
__Right beside the gas station? Well, somebody bought it__  
__And on the spot they're gonna build a shop__  
__Where we can go buy bolts and screws"_

Goldpelt: Security, please hunt down Redstripe he drank alcohol again.

Loststream: Do I get to bring Breezey along. *shows Breezepelt attached to her in a handcuffs*

Breezepelt: Help me.

Sandpelt: We would if our pay check won't be lowered.

Goldpelt: Well, you two are enough to hunt down Redstripe, and yes Loststream.

Breezepelt: Please, I'm begging you.

Loststream: I love you too Breezey.

**Camera changes screen.**

Shadowclaw: Hello, welcome to my workout show. We are going to exercise. First we are going to demonstrate situps. *does 5 situps* see, it's just easy. It may get you tired quickly *drinks an entire bottle of water* next up, jumping jacks *performs 3 jumping jacks* this might make you tired quickly. *falls down unconscious*

**Camera changes screen.**

Sandpelt: Please ignore that random thing we showed you.

Shadowclaw: They didn't really see me.

Goldpelt: Next package has been sent.

**Windclan camp...**

Crowfeather: Onestar is missing so I will be the leader.

Ashfoot: I'm the deputy.

Crowfeather: *pours invisible paint on Ashfoot* any questions?

Windclan cat: You're right, Ashfoot is missing.

Ashfoot: I'm right here.

Windclan cat: GHOST!

Crowfeather: I will now be known as Crowstar, Watchpaw, you watch too much television.

A box falls in front of him.

Crowstar: I could only predict that what is inside this package is anything that is explosive, pain giving, genderswapping, mutant zombie or whatever. I'm prepared for pain.

A rabbit comes out of it.

Watchpaw: Ooh, a rabbit. *approaches rabbit*

Crowstar: Wait.

Rabbit: *mouth turns huge with sharp teeth and eats Watchpaw*

Watchpaw: WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! IT ATE ME! Ooh, a TV.

Crowstar: I knew it was a cat-eating-rabbit.

Heathertail: One of the warriors are eating a rabbit.

Crowstar: Not that. RUN AWAY *runs away*

More rabbits comes out of the packages.

SFX – Windclan cats screaming

**Facility...**

Goldpelt: It seems Crowfea-star, is getting more and more accurate about the packages.

Sandpelt: It seems, now help me turn off the Hardware store music.

Shadowclaw: You must locate it first.

Falconswoop, Fred, Onestar and Firestar: _I can't wait no, (no I) I can't wait (oh when)__  
__When are they gonna open up that door?__  
__I'm goin' (yes I'm) goin', I'm a-goin' to the__  
__Goin' to the (hard) ware I'm goin', really goin' to the__  
__Goin' (hard) I'm goin' to the (hard) oh yes, I'm goin' to the__  
__Hardware store_

Sandpelt: This song is mocking me.

Hawkfire dragging Redstripe: Found him at the TV store.

Loststream dragging Breezepelt: Breezey, don't you like me?

Breezepelt: NO YOU STUPID- *mouth gets covered by pacifier*

Deathbringer behind them: What? He deserved that.

Goldpelt: Now we shall continue the sho-

**Flash of light.**

Shadefrost: I'm back.

Acidkit: ME TOO!

Sandpelt: Mind explaining this?

Shadefrost: Goldpelt sent me a broken teleport that sent me to a different universe far away from here. But I did mastered my teleportation powers there and I can now- *disappears*

Shadowclaw: Where did he go?

Shadefrost: Not above the ceiling that's for sure.

Goldpelt: I almost took over the show enough for me to invade it.

Redstripe: That doesn't make sense. I figured out that you were trying to invade the show when I rechecked the reviews and I saw one of your reviews. But you tried to make Deathbringer make me choke in amnesia beer. But he switched it for normal ones.

Deathbringer: I take over the scenes.

Fred: Any reason why those three are still here.

Acidkit: HII!

Sam: Let's go Carly.

Freddie: This is getting freaky.

Carly: Let's go.

Goldpelt: *devious smile* not yet. *turns Icarly cast to trophies*

Deathbringer: Cool, could you turn Fred into one too?

Fred: Hey!

Shadefrost: You'll pay for your evil deeds.

Hawkfire: Security is in the facility. Ready to capture*gets squished by piano* oop.

Hollyleaf with machete: ...

Scourge: *still female*I told you that would work.

Loststream: This is easy, I handled many intruders in my show. I just have to *gets frozen*

Cloudtail: *comes out of the shadows* It's a shame that I always get forgotten after I wanted revenge on this show.

Sandpelt: Falconswoop, chiua-... What happened to Falconswoop?

Falconswoop: This pudding is delicious. *grabs 4 more pudding bowls*

Hollyleaf: That addictive pudding always work. Too bad the one THAT GOT ME HIT BY AN ION CANNON DIDN'T EAT IT.

Deathbringer: I said I was sorry.

Scourge: My evil plan still worked.

Fred: The Hardware music stopped.

Goldpelt: I was controlling it the whole time. *evil smile* this would be easy to take over. Laugh at me, now.

Shadefrost: You're an idiot.

Goldpelt, Hollyleaf, Scourge and Cloudtail: *disappears*

Shadefrost: I can teleport anything.

Everybody else becomes normal.

Deathbringer: I'm back on my own annoying death loving yet stylish self.

Dragon breaks in.

Deathbringer: Oh hey Doombringer. It's been awhile.

Freddy: It's a dragon, this is so awesome.

Sam: Lame.

Carly: Oh my gosh.

Doombringer: *grabs Freddy and flies away*

Sam: Cool.

Carly: FREDDY *chases dragon*

Doombringer: I do not appreciate being called dragon, I have a name.

Sam: A talking one, cool.

Carly: *glares at Sam*

Sam: I have to chase Freddy don't I?

Shadowclaw: I'm back to my umm, self?

Sandpelt: Back to my sane calm, wise self.

Fred: BACK TO MY SCREAMING SELF TOO!

Redstripe: Ow, my ears. Good thing I'm normal again. It's always good to be smart. *answers a phone ringing beside* OK. Fine, I'll do it. *puts down phone* never mind.

Hawkfire: I'm normal! Not injured either.

Onestar: Yes, I'm not singing!

Firestar: How come I'm still female?

Shadefrost: Because you prefer that.

Firestar: That's ... Right...

Loststream: Breezey, warm me from the freezing ice!

Breezepelt: GASP! NEED AIR!

Falconswoop: Aww, that pudding was delicious.

Shadefrost: Audience, excuse us from the lack of package request and humour but this scene was made so the next episode will make more sense and be funnier. Please send in reviews to motivate us and the author.

Redstripe: Wait, you teleported Goldpelt and his minions?

Shadefrost: Yeah.

Sandpelt and Deathbringer: To where?

Shadefrost: To-

**Shadus: That's all for now, reviews motivate me.**


	26. Authors Note

**Authors Note!**

Rakuro Kamigama: Should I still continue this? I mean, reviews greatly motivate me but I'm not sure I even want to continue this anymore because of the status. Should I? Depending on the number of reviews, I will continue this


End file.
